Les lumières de Central, la nuit
by igniti0n
Summary: C'était l'hiver, et le grésil tombait sur Central, troublant les nombreuses lumières de la ville. Et lorsqu'on s'endort, aussi tard dans la nuit, on rêve... Slash RoyEd.
1. Le grésil

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour ecrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : T pour le moment, M plus tard. Peut-être. Je vais y réfléchir xO

Merci a ma bêta-lectrice, Asphodhell )

* * *

_**Edward**_

C'était l'hiver, et le grésil tombait sur Central, troublant les nombreuses lumières de la ville.

Edward soupira. Ce soupir forma un rond de buée sur la vitre.

Il devait faire froid, dehors, pensatil fugitivement. Et mouillé. Une chance qu'il n'ait pas à sortir. La pluie mêlée à la neige. Rien de pire. Il y a le froid de la neige, l'humidité de la pluie, et on rentre chez soi à la fois mouillé et glacé.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il regrettait, pourquoi il était si mélancolique, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il soupirait.

Il essaya de replonger dans son livre d'alchimie. C'était un gros bouquin, qui devait peser une paire de kilos, avec une couverture rouge en cuir. Il avait l'air usé, comme si beaucoup de personnes l'avaient parcouru mais malgré cela, il n'avait pas l'air si vieux.

Puis, il tenta de se concentrer. De lire les mots imprimés en petits caractères. Pour, peut être, enfin trouver un moyen de récupérer le corps de son frère. Et le sien. Éventuellement.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il était tard. Très tard. Les lumières de Central qui le fascinaient tant s'éteignaient une à une. Plus d'ombres chinoises à travers les fenêtres de l'immeuble d'à côté. Même les télés étaient éteintes. Il ne restait plus que les petits points jaunes des lampadaires, les logos clignotants de quelques boîtes de nuits et les lueurs fugitives des phares des automobiles qui sillonnaient encore les routes malgré l'heure tardive. Ces ballets de lumière étaient presque hypnotiques.

Ses yeux se fermaient. Il luttait pour les garder ouverts mais ses paupières semblaient peser aussi lourd que le livre d'alchimie qu'il était censé essayer de lire. Combat inégal ... Paupières traîtresses ... Il céda à ce combat contre Morphée et se réfugia dans ses bras.

Il rêva... Il avait un corps contre le sien, un corps ferme et chaud. Une peau douce, luisante de sueur, comme après un grand effort. Une sensation de bienêtre l'assaillait, et il soufflait, de plus en plus fort, plus des gémissements que des soupirs, d'ailleurs. Un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres, prit sens, forma un mot, un simple mot d'une syllabe, un nom.

Le nom de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais ...

Edward se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était encore endormi contre la fenêtre, trop fasciné par les lumières de Central la nuit pour se résigner à aller se coucher. Dire qu'il était censé étudier ...

Et il avait rêvé... Il se rappelait de la sensation de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti ... Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, dans ce rêve. Quelque chose d'important. Et ça lui échappait. Mais il était tard. Même les logos clignotants des boites de nuit s'étaient éteints, et plus aucune voiture ne venait éclairer les ruelles.

Il décida que s'il ne se rappelait pas de cette chose si importante, alors elle ne devait pas être si essentielle que ça. Il y réfléchirait une fois sa tête reposée. S'il y pensait.

Il bailla, referma son livre d'alchimie, le posa sur la table, se déshabilla et s'enfouit dans son lit, sous les couvertures. Il faisait chaud ... Il était bien ... Au bout de quelques secondes, il dormait déjà.

* * *

_**Roy**_

C'était l'hiver, et le grésil tombait sur Central, troublant les nombreuses lumières de la ville.

Roy soupira.

La pile de dossiers sur son bureau était encore trop haute. Une trentaine de dossiers ? Décidément, c'était trop. Roy haïssait la paperasse. Plus que tout. Encore plus que le grésil qui tombait dehors, qui trempait jusqu'aux os  
et le rendait impuissant.

Il ne pouvait pas faire d'étincelles sous la pluie, et sans son pouvoir, il se sentait...Comment dire ? Diminué, c'est le mot qu'il cherchait.

Et Roy détestait être diminué. Son arrogance naturelle se froissait dès qu'il lui était impossible de faire quelque chose.

Toujours était-il qu'il était coincé au bureau, une pile de paperasse devant lui, chose que, est-il vraiment nécessaire de le rappeler, il haïssait.

Il ôta ses gants, les posa sur son bureau et passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il avait besoin d'une bonne coupe, décidément. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendit compte que ses pensées s'égaraient et qu'il n'allait probablement pas réussir à se mettre à travailler.

Bouarf. Il allait probablement passer la nuit ici.

Et dire qu'en claquant des doigts, il pouvait les faire s'embraser, ces dossiers, ces papiers, qu'il détestait tant. Pas une bonne idée. De toute façon, il devrait les refaire.

Et il était tard. Et il faisait froid dehors. Et il pleuvait. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Rentrer dans une maison vide ? Quel intérêt ? Personne ne l'attendait, personne ne s'inquièterait de ne pas le voir rentrer.

A 29 ans, il pensait souvent qu'il était temps pour lui de se caser. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Les femmes qu'il avait connues étaient trop chiantes, trop superficielles. Il s'était toujours dit qu'elles n'étaient  
pas son genre. Mais voilà, il avait "essayé" à peu près tous les types de femmes et aucune n'était son genre.

Il n'osait pas se résoudre à s'avouer à lui-même qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes.

Il ouvrit un nouveau dossier, prit un stylo et s'attela à la tâche. Sinon, le lendemain, Riza allait le rappeler au sérieux et ça ne promettait pas d'être agréable. Dieu que cette femme était violente...

* * *

_Voila, c'est fini. C'etait ma premiere fic. Soyez gentils? Postez des Reviews x)_


	2. Les rayons du soleil

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour ecrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyEd

Rating : T pour le moment, peut-être M plus tard.

* * *

**_Edward_**

Les rayons du soleil tapaient à travers le carreau. Ceux-ci atteignaient le lit d'Edward, malheureusement peu enclin à se lever. Lorsqu'un rai de lumière lui tomba dans l'œil, il gémit, enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller et se tourna du coté opposé a la lueur gênante. Seuls ses cheveux blonds dépassaient des couvertures.

- Ngltvrff, grogna-t-il, comme pour ordonner a la lumière de s'obscurcir, ou aux rideaux de se fermer. Au choix. Inutile de préciser que ni l'un ni l'autre n'arriva.

Puis vint le moment où il pensa qu'il devait vraiment se lever. Il essaya. Mais c'était comme si ses bras étaient collés au matelas. Pas l'envie de se lever.

Il parvint néanmoins à se redresser, et à s'asseoir dans son lit. Après avoir passe un moment à rêver, les yeux dans le vague, il prit conscience de l'état avance de la matinée, et décida qu'une journée passée à dormir était une journée perdue.

Il sauta donc au bas de son lit et alla prendre une douche rapide. En sortant, il attrapa un peigne et démêla ses cheveux blonds. Puis, il les réunit dans une tresse. Il enfila ses vêtements, renonça à fermer sa  
veste. Il faisait trop chaud... Enfin, chaud n'était pas le mot. Il faisait beaucoup trop doux pour un mois de mars, beaucoup trop doux pour une journée ou il avait neige la veille.

Ce n'est que quand il commença a se brosser les dents qu'il se mit à penser au rêve si troublant qu'il avait fait la veille. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en rappeler...

Il enfila ses Rangers et partit en courant vers la bibliothèque de l'armée. Il aimait commencer la journée en courant. Ça le détendait.

Il était dans les couloirs quand il percuta quelque chose de dur. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas, quelque chose, mais quelqu'un. Il se retrouva allongé sur l'alchimiste de flamme. Sans bien comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Et puis, quelque chose le troublait. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'il ne se relevait pas tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le troubler ainsi ? Une sensation de bienêtre l'envahit. La même que lors de son rêve. Sur le coup, il ne fit aucun lien.

Le brun le fit rouler sur le coté et se releva élégamment, d'un bond. Ceci fait, il tendit la main à Edward. Ce dernier regarda la main, et puis le colonel qui le regardait avec un demi-sourire.

- Edward...

Ses yeux se plissèrent et son sourire s'élargit imperceptiblement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui jouer un mauvais tour. Mais Edward était sous le charme. Le charme de quoi? Il ne savait pas.

Il attrapa la main gantée de blanc qui lui était tendue et se hissa vers le haut. Et il retourna à Roy son sourire. Presque involontairement.

"Qu'estce qui me prend, de sourire à ce type ? Décidément..."

- Fais attention la prochaine fois. Je te vois pas forcément

Le sourire de Roy s'étendait maintenant franchement sur son visage. Celui d'Edward disparut brusquement au profit d'un rictus de colère. Il se retenait de ne pas défoncer ce sourire narquois a l'aide de ses bottes.

- QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS APPELEZ UNE PERSONNE SI PETITE QU'ELLE EN EST PRESQUE INVISIBLE ?!

Le colonel sourit encore, puis, contre toute attente, s'expliqua :

- Eh eh, ça va. Je disais juste que je ne pouvais pas regarder partout à chaque fois que je sors d'un endroit pour vérifier si il n'y a pas un nabot qui va me sauter dessus.

Edward serra les dents, poussant un grognement de mécontentement et de frustration, frustration de ne pas pouvoir frapper son supérieur.

Pour éviter un dérapage, il partit en courant vers la bibliothèque. En faisant attention de ne percuter personne.

* * *

_**Roy**_

Les rayons du soleil tapaient à travers le carreau. La chaleur matinale qui accompagnait ses rayons se diffusait dans le bureau de Roy. Ce fut d'ailleurs cela qui le réveilla.

Il ouvrit d'abord un œil, paresseusement, puis l'autre. La première chose qu'il vit fut la pile de dossiers, toujours aussi imposante que la veille. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

En effet, Roy se trouvait exactement dans la même position que la veille, lorsqu'il s'était endormi, c'est à dire un dossier ouvert sur le bureau, un stylo dans la main.

Il s'était encore endormi au bureau... Riza allait certainement lui faire manger, ces dossiers.

Il torcha quelques dossiers a la vavite, histoire de dire qu'il avait essayé de faire quelque chose, puis se leva avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez lui, dormir un peu, pour être un peu plus efficace le lendemain.

Et, accessoirement, pour ne pas croiser Riza. Elle lui faisait peur...

C'était sans compter la boule de nerfs qui se jeta sur lui des qu'il sortit de son bureau. Il se retrouva assis par terre, sonné, avec un certain alchimiste d'acier étendu sur lui.

Il se redressa, envoyant le blond rouler sur le sol du couloir, puis se releva, tendant la main au dit blond afin qu'il fasse de même.

- Edward.

Chose surprenante, le jeune alchimiste lui sourit. Roy se surprit à se demander à quoi pensait ce blond là, avec ce sourire aux airs angéliques.

- Fais attention la prochaine fois. Je te vois pas forcement.

Sourire qui se transforma en grognement qui n'augurait rien de bon.

QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS APPELEZ UNE PERSONNE SI PETITE QU'ELLE EN EST PRESQUE INVISIBLE ?!

- Eh eh, ça va. Je disais juste que je ne pouvais pas regarder partout a chaque fois que je sors d'un endroit pour vérifier si il n'y a pas un nabot qui va me sauter dessus.

"Et de toute façon, j'ai pas à me justifier... D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je le fais?"

- Ng...

Après une dernière grimace de colère, il prit ses jambes a son cou en direction de la bibliothèque, sa natte flottant derrière lui.

Le colonel éclata de rire. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il avait beaucoup d'affection pour ce gamin. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait du, en tant que supérieur en grade et en âge.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était le... Tadaaa... Deuxieme chapitre (Non, sans rire)_

_Reviews please x3_


	3. Le silence

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour ecrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : T pour le moment, M plus tard.

* * *

_**Edward**_

Le silence se faisait de plus en plus troublant dans la pièce. La bibliothèque était déserte.

Edward avait un livre ouvert sur la table, devant lui, mais il ne le lisait pas. Une feuille de papier était bien posée à côté du livre, sa main était bien crispée sur son stylo, mais il ne prenait pas de notes. Il parcourait la page, les yeux dans le vague. Son doigt suivait machinalement le contour d'un cercle de transmutation qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

Pourquoi lui avait-il rendu son sourire ? Pourquoi avait-il été si troublé?

Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Et quand il avait été allongé sur lui, pourquoi avait-il été si bien ? Roy, le colonel Mustang, il était un homme, tout comme lui, un homme, et Edward le détestait plus que n'importe qui. Son arrogance, son orgueil, sa suffisance. Peut-être qu'il le haïssait parce qu'il lui ressemblait trop, en fin de compte...

Il ferma son livre d'un geste violent, ce qui fit retentir un claquement sec dans la pièce. Ed eut l'impression d'avoir troublé un équilibre. Le silence était-il un équilibre? Ou était-ce son cœur qui avait perdu son équilibre?

D'un coup, il décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Que c'était la faute aux hormones. Qu'un jeune homme de seize ans se croyait toujours amoureux à un moment ou à un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'il ne l'était pas forcément. C'était ce qu'Edward avait décidé.

Pensant aux hormones, il refit le lien avec son rêve. D'un coup, ça fit "tilt" dans sa tête. Il relia la sensation de bienêtre de son rêve et celle de l'heure précédente.

Il se rappelait.

Lors de son rêve, il avait gémi. Il avait gémi un nom. Il avait gémi le nom d'une personne qu'il haïssait et aimait à fois. Il avait gémi "Roy".

Il regarda sa feuille de note.

"Love me love me love me love me love me love me..."

Il la froissa et alla la jeter dans la corbeille la plus proche.

Non, décidément, il ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

_**Roy**_

Le silence se faisait de plus en plus troublant dans la pièce. Roy était finalement rentré chez lui. La pluie s'était arrêtée, laissant place à un calme profond qui imprégnait tout l'appartement de l'alchimiste de flamme.

Il bailla.

Il alla se faire couler un café.

Il ramena son café, s'installa dans le salon. Il posa sa tasse devant lui, appuya ses coudes sur la table et enfouit la tête dans ses mains.

A quoi pensai-t-il ? Un gamin ! Il avait presque le double de son âge...

Mais...

Il était si charmant, et quand il souriait... Lui, Roy, l'homme à femmes par excellence, seraitil tombé amoureux d'un homme? Et qui plus est un gamin?

Il le taquinait, mais il n'avait qu'une envie : Qu'il lui sourit. Ça n'arrivait jamais. Il lui faisait juste des grimaces et le détestait un peu plus. Car oui, Edward le haïssait. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Ça le tuait... Qu'il le haïsse? Est-ce que ça le tuait ? Est-ce ce que lui, Roy Mustang, l'homme à femmes par excellence, était tombé amoureux d'un gamin de seize ans à peine?

Il claqua les doigts. Un feu s'élevait dans la cheminée. Un autre claquement de doigts. De la vapeur s'élevait audessus de son café.

Il enleva son gant et le rangea dans un tiroir. Il but une gorgée de café.

Il agissait lentement, calmement, comme si le temps n'avait plus d'importance.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Profondément. Une seule personne aurait pu le réveiller, et...

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne ressentait rien pour lui. Et quand il le taquinait et qu'il était si adorable, il n'avait pas envie de le serrer contre lui et de ne jamais le lâcher. C'était faux.

- C'EST FAUX ! hurlatil en se levant d'un bond, repoussant la chaise derrière lui.

Lorsque la chaise tomba derrière lui dans un bruit sec, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul et qu'il s'énervait contre lui-même.

Il ramassa sa chaise

Il se rassit.

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses deux coudes.

Il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il s'endormit.

* * *

_Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, désolée, j'ai vraiment eu du mal. Je me rattraperais sur le prochain, promis :) Enfin, le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être un peu tard, parce que j'ai une idée de ce que je veux faire, mais je sais pas DU TOUT comment le mettre en place._

_Pour les retours fréquents à la ligne, c'est parce que j'ai essayé de donner une impression de calme, de silence. Je sais pas si j'ai bien réussi._


	4. La lueur des étoiles

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour ecrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : T pour le moment, M plus tard.

* * *

_**Roy**_

La lueur des étoiles se faisait de plus en plus scintillante à mesure que la nuit tombait sur la cité centrale d'Amestris. Le son des pas de Roy résonnait dans les rues de la ville. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures auparavant, et il n'avait pas pu se rendormir.

Dès qu'il était sur le point de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, son cerveau lui projetait l'image d'Edward devant les paupières, et de nouvelles interrogations se soulevaient dans son cerveau, l'empêchant de se reposer. Il avait renoncé, décidant qu'il dormirait plus tard, quand son esprit le lui permettrait. Depuis, il errait dans la ville, s'arrêtant ici et là, pour prendre un café, entrer dans une boutique ou décliner l'invitation d'une femme.

Il était toujours en uniforme, et il voyait les voyous s'enfuir à son passage. S'ils savaient combien il s'en fichait, de leur ridicule tentative d'égayer la ville en taguant les murs, de leur besoin de se détruire en prenant des substances illicites. Il n'était pas en service, et même s'il l'était...

C'était pas bien grave, ce qu'ils faisaient. Tandis que ce qu'il projetait de faire... Ça l'était...

Il se mordit la lèvre. Fort. Le sang perla. Une goutte de sang tomba devant lui. Il continua à marcher, le regard vide.

Il était vraiment un type affreux. C'était impardonnable, premièrement, de tomber amoureux de son subordonné, homme, mineur qui plus est, et qui ne pourrait certainement pas décliner une proposition par peur de perdre son poste, deuxièmement, de penser à manipuler les gens ainsi, troisièmement, d'êtr esur le point de mettre cette manipulation en place, quitte à commettre un acte réprouvable.

Il s'arrêta à un magasin de fleurs, acheta un bouquet de roses et le brûla dès le coin de la rue. A quoi il pensait ? Il allait quand même pas aller voir Full Metal Nabot et lui offrir un bouquet de roses rouges. C'étaient les femmes qui aimaient ça.

Il eut un sourire triste en pensant à la réaction que le jeune blond aurait eu en entendant la façon dont il l'avait qualifié. Full Metal Alchemist. Major Edward Elric. Ed. Nabot. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de le provoquer autant ? Pour qu'il le regarde ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi il n'avait pas le courage d'aller le voir et de l'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait plutôt que de faire ce qu'il allait faire ?

La pluie s'était évaporée durant la journée d'hiver sèche et ensoleillée qui venait d'avoir lieu. L'air était sec, tout comme le sol.

Il était maintenant debout devant la maison du FullMetal. Il n'y avait personne, jamais personne pendant la journée. C'était une petite maison, dans un mauvais quartier de Central. Il hésita, les doigts crispés.

Un claquement de doigts.

Juste une étincelle.

Il tourna le dos à la scène et rentra chez lui. Non, il n'allait pas dormir cette nuit.

* * *

_**Edward**_

La lueur des étoiles se faisait de plus en plus scintillante à mesure que la nuit tombait sur la cité centrale d'Amestris. Edward sortait de la bibliothèque, un livre sous le bras, emmitouflé dans son manteau. Les soirées d'hiver étaient toujours froides, spécialement quand la journée avait été si ensoleillée. L'absence de nuages permettait à la chaleur de s'échapper plus facilement. Ed marchait la tête en l'air, le nez dans les étoiles. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les lueurs, depuis qu'il était bébé, et les étoiles ne faisaient pas exception.

Il acheta un sandwich et le mangea en marchant lentement, pensant à son non-amour pour Roy. Décidément, ça le troublait. Tout semblait crier qu'il l'aimait. Son corps se liguait contre son cerveau. Même son auto-mail trouvait ça marrant d'écrire des bêtises d'écolière amoureuse sur sa feuille de notes. Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Et de toute façon, même s'il l'aimait, ben c'était pas réciproque. Roy passait son temps à le taquiner, à le mettre en colère, puis à tourner les talons en lui donnant une mission de plus à accomplir. Non, il ne l'aimait pas, et puis entre eux deux, c'était impossible.

Une odeur âcre lui fit lever la tête. L'odeur du feu. Un incendie avait lieu quelque part. Bah. Il avait fait sec, aujourd'hui, après tout. Quels imbéciles les gens faisaient, de ne pas faire attention au point de faire brûler leur maison. Vraiment...

Une personne aux cheveux noirs passa devant lui en le bousculant.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

Il se retourna.

Ce n'était pas Roy. Trop petit. Pas sa démarche. Pas son parfum. Pas ses habits ni ceux de civil, ni ceux de militaire. Edward fut stupéfait de la quantité des détails qui lui permettaient d'identifier l'autre brun. De leur précision, aussi.

Et alors ? Qu'aurait-il fait si cela avait été lui ? Il lui aurait couru après en lui criant qu'il l'aimait et autres mièvreries du genre ? Non, le colonel n'était pas de ce genre là. Il n'aimait personne, couchait avec toutes les filles qui passaient pour satisfaire ses besoins primaires, puis les jetait. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas ce bâtard de colonel !

Il regardait toujours le ciel.

Il était arrivé devant chez lui.

Il baissa les yeux.

De sa maison, il ne restait qu'un tas de cendres.

Il hurla. Toutes ses recherches, bâties pendant quatre ans. Envolées en fumée. Il touchait presque au but - enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait depuis qu'iil avait commencé ses recherches - et tout était calciné. Il resta quelques instants, le regard vide, ébahi par l'étendu de tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il se demanda où il allait loger, désormais.

Il pourrait s'installer dans les dortoirs de l'armée provisoirement, mais les grilles étaient certainement déjà fermées pour la nuit.

La question était : où allait-il dormir ce soir?

* * *

_Chapitre 4 arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, profitez-en, le prochain arrivera un peu plus tard._

_J'ai changé l'ordre pour pas vous gâcher le suspens dès la fin du passage d'Ed, donc j'ai commencé par celui de Roy (Celui que j'ai commencé à écrire, d'ailleurs)_

_Finalement, j'ai posté plus vite que je pensais. Éclair d'inspi, peut-être : J'ai écrit le passage de Roy d'une seule traite en une trentaine de minutes, je suis FIÈRE de moi x3 pour Ed, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal, mais ça a été tout seul aussi._

_Autre chose : Je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos reviews. J'ai pas le temps de vous répondre à tous mais sachez que ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Merci encore !_


	5. La nuit

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : T pour le moment, M plus tard.

* * *

_**Edward**_

La nuit se faisait de plus en plus noire tandis qu'Edward courait en direction du quartier général de l'armée. Les grilles se fermaient d'ordinaire vers cette heure là, avec un peu de chance il pourrait encore rentrer dans les dortoirs et expliquer sa situation à la seule personne de son unité qui habitait là, Riza Hawkeye. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait lui obtenir un appartement libre.

Il courait, son manteau et sa natte flottant au vent. Il pensa fugitivement que ça faisait la seconde fois qu'il courait vers le quartier général, aujourd'hui. Quand il arriva, essoufflé, les portes étaient bel et bien fermées. Et devant, il vit la seule personne qu'il avait à la fois envie et  
pas envie de voir.

Le Colonel Roy Mustang.

Apparemment, il venait de sortir de son bureau.

- Colonel ?

Celuici se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris de le voir.

- Ah, FullMetal. Je viens de me faire mettre à la porte, si je restais, j'aurais passer la nuit là-bas... Comme hier, mais passons. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci?

- Je, heu... J'arrive de chez moi... Il n'y a plus chez moi... Tout a brûlé...

Il se mit à trembler et continua :

- Toutes mes recherches... Toutes mes affaires... Elles sont parties en fumée...

Roy se rapprocha de lui, comme pour le consoler.

- Et je sais pas où dormir... Je voulais dormir ici... Mais c'est déjà fermé... Je suppose que je vais traîner dans la rue en attendant que les grilles s'ouvrent, demain matin. Je me débrouillerais.

Ed leva les yeux. Il ne savait pas que Roy était aussi proche. Il resserra son manteau, comme s'il avait froid.

Il n'avait pas froid. Il essayait juste de masquer les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Encore qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que le colonel ait les oreilles assez fines pour l'entendre.

- Aïe... Mais comment ça a pu arriver?... Je suis désolé... Tu n'as qu'à dormir chez moi jusqu'à ce que tu trouves autre part pour loger.

Il fit une brève pause.

- Si ça t'arrange.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il rêvait ou l'autre Flame l'avait invité à dormir chez lui? Quelles étaient ses motivations ? Il voulait certainement pouvoir se moquer de lui, encore plus que d'habitude...

D'un coup, il rougit. Non, il ne devait pas penser à son rêve, ce genre de choses n'arriverait jamais. C'était des rêves, des fantasmes, par conséquent pas censés se réaliser.

Il balbutia :

- Je suppose que j'ai nulle part d'autre où aller... Alors... Oui.

- Suis-moi, FullMetal, dit le brun d'un ton brusque.

Il lui emboîta le pas. Ils ne marchaient pas depuis cinq minutes quand le colonel lança :

- Allez, dépêche-toi... J'ai sommeil, et si continues à marcher aussi lentement, on arrivera dans une demi-heure. Quoi que, vu la taille de tes jambes, je ne suis pas sur que tu puisses suivre mon rythme.

- QUI EST SI MINUSCULE QUE SES JAMBES NE SONT PAS PLUS GRANDES QUE CELLES D'UNE LIMACE?

- Personne n'a dit ça. Et puis... Les limaces n'ont pas de jambes. Enfin...Si tu peux... suivre mon rythme... Alors ça va...

Il avait dit ça en se léchant presque imperceptiblement la lèvre supérieure. Eward, saisissant le sous-entendu, rougit fortement. Il tourna la tête à l'opposé de celle du brun et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Avait-il rêvé, ou lui avait-il fait des avances ? Alors même qu'il allait passer la nuit chez lui... Il décida que ce n'étaient pas des avances, mais des sous-entendus, destinés à faire travailler ses hormones

Il pressa le pas. Ils arrivèrent vite chez Roy.

* * *

_**Roy**_

La nuit se faisait de plus en plus noire, et Roy se trouvait déjà devant les grilles du quartier général. Comme il l'espérait, elles étaient fermées. Si ses prévisions étaient bonnes, Edward allait se lamenter quelques instants sur les restes de sa maison et allait revenir ici en courant pour trouver un endroit où dormir.

Oui, Roy était un manipulateur, et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il l'avait toujours été, mais là, il l'était au plus haut point qu'il avait jamais atteint. Et il espérait ne jamais aller plus loin dans la manipulation de personnes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un petit blond arrive en courant, l'air bouleversé. Roy se força à prendre l'air détendu, comme s'il venait de sortir du quartier général.

L'alchimiste d'acier eut l'air surpris en le voyant. Et heureux ? Ou alors c'était son imagination.

Il arriva, essoufflé, l'air malheureux. Roy essaya de ne pas serrer les poings en se rendant compte de la douleur qu'il avait pu lui avoir infligée.

- Colonel ? Demandatil d'un ton timide et adorable à la fois

Roy se força à prendre un ton détaché, comme s'il venait de le voir.

- Ah, FullMetal. Je viens de me faire mettre à la porte, si je restais, j'aurais du passer la nuit là-bas... Comme hier, mais passons. Mais qu'est ce que  
tu fais ici à cette heureci ?

- Je, heu... J'arrive de chez moi... Il n'y a plus de chez moi... Tout a brûlé... Toutes mes recherches... Toutes mes affaires... Elles sont parties en fumée...

Sa voix tremblait.

Roy se retint de laisser échapper un grognement de colère. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il avait envie de le protéger contre le salaud qui avait fait ça... Ce salaud, c'était lui.

Il fit un pas vers lui pour l'enlacer, leva la main, puis se ravisa. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas encore. Sa main retomba.

Edward continua :

- Et je sais pas où dormir... Je voulais dormir ici... Mais c'est déjà fermé... Je suppose que je vais traîner dans la rue en attendant que les grilles s'ouvrent, demain matin. Je me débrouillerais.

Il leva les yeux vers Roy et resserra son manteau autour de lui pour se protéger du froid. Le colonel pensa à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire pour le réchauffer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il prit son ton le plus naturel, se maudit intérieurement pour trois générations de ce qu'il avait fait et  
dit :

- Aïe... Mais comment ça a pu arriver?... Je suis désolé... Tu n'as qu'à dormir chez moi jusqu'à ce que tu trouves autre part pour loger. Si ça t'arrange, ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Il vit Edward froncer les sourcils imperceptiblement. Roy priait pour qu'il accepte. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. A cause de lui...

Qu'il était mignon... Qu'il dise quelque chose, sinon, Roy ne répondait plus de lui, et... Le blond rougit. Si ça continuait, il y aurait un viol devant le quartier général de Central. Finalement, il répondit :

- Je suppose que j'ai nulle part d'autre où aller... Alors... Oui.

Roy jubilait. Il avait atteint son but. Mais à quel prix ? Au prix de la tristesse de son aimé ? C'était trop pour ça. En colère contre lui même, il lança sèchement :

- Suis-moi, FullMetal.

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons et commença à marcher.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une moquerie.

- Allez, dépêche-toi... J'ai sommeil, et si continues à marcher aussi lentement, on arrivera dans une demi-heure. Quoi que, vu la taille de tes jambes, je ne suis pas sur que tu puisses suivre mon rythme.

Sans surprise, le petit Edward, toujours aussi colérique, fut prompt à réagir. Il hurla, et Roy dut le retenir par le col de sa veste pour qu'il ne l'étrangle pas.

- QUI EST SI MINUSCULE QUE SES JAMBES NE SONT PAS PLUS GRANDES QUE CELLES D'UNE LIMACE ?

Roy sourit. Qu'estce qu'il était mignon...

- Personne n'a dit ça. Et puis... Les limaces n'ont pas de jambes. Enfin... Si tu peux... suivre mon rythme... Alors ça va...

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le sous-entendu glissé dans la phrase était plus qu'évident et il vit avec satisfaction l'autre rougir et tourner la tête, l'air songeur. Pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer, il pressa le pas.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez lui.

* * *

_Voilààà, cinquième chapitre. J'ai eu du mal, par contre, encore plus pour la partie d'Edward que je trouve pas terrible. _

_Le prochain... Plus tard (je ne met pas de rythme de parution sachant que je en pourrait pas le tenir pendant les périodes scolaires, par exemple)_

_Si vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'en serais ravie ) (cliquez sur le petit bouton "go", en bas à gauche )_


	6. La maison

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : T pour le moment, M plus tard.

* * *

_**Edward**_

La maison se tenait là, imposante. Edward était assez intimidé. Il allait dormir chez le colonel. Provisoirement, bien sûr. Mais le fait était là. Il essaya de ne pas repenser aux mots qu'il avait écrit sur sa feuille de note. Ne pas repenser à son rêve. Ne surtout pas repenser à son rêve.

Roy posa la main sur la poignée du portillon pour entrer dans le jardin. Il laissa passer Edward en premier, puis pénétra lui aussi dans le jardin, refermant le loquet derrière lui.

Edward était impressionné par la taille de la maison. Comment le colonel avait-il pu se payer une maison aussi belle? A moins qu'il ne l'aie héritée de ses parents. Vivait-il seul dans cet maison?

Si c'était le cas, il devait vraiment se sentir petit à l'intérieur de cette grande maison... Et s'il avait une femme? Le blond serra les dents à l'idée, puis se dit que c'était impossible, vu le nombre de filles qu'il ramenait chez lui chaque soir. Une épouse ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Une bonne, alors? Non? Il allait bien voir, de toute façon, parce que Roy poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant.

- Voilà. C'est ça, chez moi.

Edward ne dit rien, impressionné. Une pièce de taille moyenne faisait office d'entrée, une ou deux vestes et un chapeau étaient pendus au porte-manteau, des lettres et de la paperasse se trouvaient posés sur la commode, un fauteuil avait été poussé dans un coin de la pièce. Deux paires de chaussures étaient rangées sous une fenêtre. Au delà de l'entrée, il y avait deux escaliers, un montant et un descendant. Les murs étaient blancs, sans ornements. Aux fenêtres, il y avait des rideau rouges. A gauche de l'entrée, on pouvait accéder à la cuisine, puis au salon. A droite, il y avait une porte fermée dont Edward supposa que c'était la chambre du colonel.

Comme il l'avait supposé, il n'y avait personne.

-Heu, Edward?

Celui-ci cessa son inspection pour répondre

- Oui?

- Je t'explique : la porte là (il désigna la porte fermée) c'est ma chambre et la salle de bain, l'escalier qui descend va à la cave et à la buanderie, celui qui monte va au bureau et au grenier. Par ici, c'est la cuisine, la véranda et le salon. Par contre, je n'ai pas de chambres d'amis, mais j'ai un matelas supplémentaire sur le sommier en dessous du lit. Si tu préfères, tu peux toujours dormir dans le canapé.

Edward le dévisagea. Il allait dormir dans la même pièce que lui, en plus?! Il rougit -encore- en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait dire dans son sommeil.

Parce que oui, Edward parlait en dormant. Ça serait trop simple sinon.

- Euh... Je vais dormir dans t...votre chambre, colonel.

Minute... Il avait failli le tutoyer, là? Oui? Merde.

- Pas de problème, FullMetal.

Le colonel alla se changer dans la salle de bain. En l'attendant, le jeune blond sortit le matelas de sous le lit, il mit des draps et l'installa au seul endroit auquel il pouvait être installé sans bloquer une porte : Juste à côté du lit double de Roy.

" Dommage qu'il aie un matelas de trop. J'aurais pu dormir dans son lit sinon... Et qui sait ce qui se serait passé..."

Il sourit à l'idée, puis se ressaisit.

"Non. De toute façon, il aime les femmes, c'est un vieux, c'est un mec, et puis dans tous les cas, je ne l'aime pas."

C'était un mensonge. Quel mal y a-t-il à se mentir à soi-même?

Roy revint en chemise et caleçon. C'était la première fois qu'Edward le voyait avec autre chose que son uniforme. En l'occurrence, c'était plutôt sans son uniforme. Gêné, il détourna les yeux pour ne pas que le grand brun ne s'aperçoive qu'il le regardait avec désir, presque avec convoitise.

- Euh, colonel... Est-ce que vous pourriez me prêter un vieux T-shirt, que je puisses dormir avec, s'il vous plaît?

Sans un mot, il fouilla dans un placard et lui tendit un T-shirt noir - trop grand pour lui, bien évidemment.

- Mais je doute qu'il soit à ta taille.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il lui fit... QUOI? Edward n'en revenait pas. Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, maître du feu et pourtant toujours si froid, lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Non, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui sauter dessus. Oui, il en était sûr. Il envoya valser ses voix intérieures, se reprit et hurla :

- QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL NE PEUT SE VÊTIR QUE DE VÊTEMENTS D'ENFANTS?

- Toi.

- Nggg... (grognement de frustration)

Évidemment, Ed ne pouvait pas taper son supérieur parce que 1- C'était son supérieur et 2- Il pouvait à tout moment le foutre à la porte.

Il alla lui aussi se changer et s'enfouit sous les couvertures de son lit.

- Bon ben bonne nuit, colonel, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il n'avait pas réussi à ne pas sourire. Roy parut désarçonné, puis lui sourit en retour :

- A toi aussi, FullMetal nabot.

- Ngg. J'essaie d'être gentil et poli et il m'insulte en retour. Qu'est-ce que je peux ne pas aimer ce type, marmonnait ledit nabot dans les

couvertures.

- Pardon? Tu es trop bas, je t'entends pas.

- Ouais c'est ça. Bonne nuit.

Il tourna le dos au colonel, regardant le mur. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensait à Roy, à ses recherches perdues, à Roy, à Roy, aussi... Lorsqu'il se retourna pour le regarder, celui-ci était endormi profondément. Ses cheveux noirs ombraient doucement sa peau pâle, créant un magnifique contraste. Il avait l'air si paisible lorsqu'il dormait... Edward essaya d'apprendre par cœur les courbes de son visage - mais pourquoi? _Il ne l'aimait pas, pourtant_...- et s'endormit pendant cet exercice

* * *

_**Roy**_

La maison se tenait là, imposante.

Ma maison. Roy n'avait jamais eu de problèmes d'argent, ses parents lui ayant laissé pour ses études et sa vie future. Par conséquent il avait pu s'acheter une maison magnifique, le seul luxe qu'il s'était permis.

Il poussa la porte.

- Voilà. C'est ça, chez moi.

Edward eut l'air ahuri, regardant de tous les côtés, admiratifs. Voyant qu'il avait visiblement besoin d'informations, il l'apella doucement.

- Heu, Edward?

Celui-ci sortit de son inspection pour répondre un vague :

- Oui?

- Je t'explique : la porte là (il désigna la porte fermée) c'est ma chambre et la salle de bain, l'escalier qui descend va à la cave et à la buanderie, celui qui monte va au bureau et au grenier. Par ici, c'est la cuisine, la véranda et le salon. Par contre, je n'ai pas de chambres d'amis, mais j'ai un matelas supplémentaire sur le sommier en dessous du lit. Si tu préfères, tu peux toujours dormir dans le canapé.

Visiblement, Edward hésitait. Il rougit un petit peu. Le colonel sourit en imaginant ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Comme il était pur et innocent, naïf même. C'était trop craquant.

- Euh... Je vais dormir dans t...votre chambre, colonel.

Roy sourit. Le nabot avait failli le tutoyer. Et le nabot allait dormir dans la même pièce que lui. Tout d'un coup, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Il n'allait peut-être pas résister à ses pulsions.

- Pas de problème, FullMetal.

Il alla se changer, se couvrant un peu plus que d'habitude. Il n'allait pas dormir en boxer devant l'autre fullmetal, sinon il serait choqué à vie. Il passa une chemise pas dessus sa tête et sortit de la salle de bain. Le blond avait préparé son lit, et il constata avec satisfaction qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui. Il tourna néanmoins la tête et demanda :

- Euh, colonel... Est-ce que vous pourriez me prêter un vieux T-shirt, que je puisses dormir avec, s'il vous plaît?

Riy trifouilla quelques secondes dans son armoire et en tira un vieux T-shirt qu'il ne mettait jamais. Il le tendit au blond avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais je doute qu'il soit à ta taille.

Comme escompté, le nabot bondit et hurla.

- QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL NE PEUT SE VÊTIR QUE DE VÊTEMENTS D'ENFANTS?

- Toi.

Roy, lui, était calme et posé. En apparence. A l'intérieur, par contre, il brûlait de sauter sur le blond, de lui arracher ses vêtements et de lui faire des trucs immoraux.

- Nggg... (grognement de frustration)

Il était si mignon quand il grognait !

- Bon ben bonne nuit, colonel, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Roy se sentit fondre. Ce sourire... Enfin, le FullMetal lui avait souri. Enfin. IL avait tant attendu... Il avait réussi. A ce moment donné, ses remords s'envolèrent, il avait oublié tout ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là, il était hypnotisé par le sourire du petit ange allongé dans un lit à un mêtre de son lit. Il se reprit et répondit, lâchant une dernière pique :

- A toi aussi, FullMetal nabot.

Le nabot grommela deux trois choses dont "gentil" "poli" "insulte" et "type"

- Pardon? Tu es trop bas, je t'entends pas.

Pour une fois, Edward ne releva pas.

- Ouais c'est ça. Bonne nuit.

Roy ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, loin de là. Il était fasciné par le dos du garçon, ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade douce dans son dos, sa respiration lente et régulière, l'éclat de son auto-mail, sa peau qui semblait si douce... Bercé par le son de sa respiration, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

_Voilà pour le sixième chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup de me lire et de me commenter :)_


	7. La lune

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : T pour le moment, M plus tard.

* * *

_**Edward**_

La lune était pleine, et la lumière diffusée par l'astre nocturne traversait les fins rideaux de la chambre. Edward rêvait. Il rêvait... De Roy, de qui d'autre?

_Sa main était sur la poitrine du brun et par ce geste, il le plaquait contre un mur. De son autre main, la droite, celle qui était remplacée par un auto-mail, il tenait sa nuque et l'attirait vers lui._

_Puis, la main d'Eward tenant Roy- plaqué contre un mur se fit caresse, et il relâcha sa pression, doucement, langoureusement._

_Il s'approcha de la bouche du colonel_

_Qui se déroba._

Il se réveilla en sueur. Il n'osait pas bouger, ne voulant pas signaler à la personne qui dormait dans sa chambre qu'il était réveillé. Il avait peut-être – sûrement – parlé. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à autre chose.

* * *

_**Roy**_

La lune était pleine, et la lumière diffusée par l'astre nocturne traversait les fins rideaux de la chambre. Roy ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, rongé par les remords et aussi – il n'osait pas l'avouer - par la joie. Le FullMetal, à côté, dormait paisiblement, et sa respiration était régulière. Ça y était, Roy en était sûr : Il aimait ce gamin. Il l'aimait probablement plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Il se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air si paisible, quand il était endormi... Et la courbe de sa bouche... Il se surprit à s'être approché du jeune blond. Comme s'il s'en était rendu compte, ce dernier se retourna dans son sommeil, tournant le dos au colonel.

Quand il prononça son nom, Roy crut d'abord qu'il était réveillé et qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre que, vraisemblablement, le blond rêvait encore.

Il gémit dans son sommeil, prononçant encore son nom. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire son prénom. D'habitude, le FullMetal l'appelait juste "Colonel" ou "Mustang". La façon dont il gémissait son prénom lui donna des frissons. Et des idées déplacées, aussi. Est-ce qu'il rêvait de lui?

La dernière phrase le glaça :

" Roy...Pourquoi?"

Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait? C'était pour ça? Ou c'était totalement autre chose?

Il entendit Edward se réveiller. Il fit semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il avait entendu. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à autre chose.

* * *

_C'est un mini-chapitre qui n'était même pas censé en être un à la base mais je ne pouvais pas le raccrocher ni au précédent ni au suivant, donc je le met tout seul._

_Autre chose : Je crois qu'il faut que je fasse des précisions sur le sort d'Alphonse : En fait, je ne l'ai pas mis dans ma fic parce qu'il m'embêtait plus qu'autre chose, j'aurais eu du mal à gérer un perso de plus, et je ne voulais pas faire "oh oui niisan je comprends tout à fait ton amour pour les hommes" donc je ne l'ai pas mentionné, mais comme certains se demandent s'il a cramé avec la maison... On a qu'à dire qu'il est à Rizenbum et qu'il prend du repos._

_Encore autre chose : Je sais qu'y en a qui s'impatientent ici, alors le lemon est FINI, il sera au chapitre 9._

_Merci encore pour vos encouragements et... Reviews?_


	8. Le bruit de l'eau

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : T pour le moment, M plus tard.

* * *

_**Edward**_

Le bruit de l'eau emplissait la maison, lui donnant une impression de calme. Ce fut lui qui réveilla doucement Edward pour la deuxième fois de la nuit. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux lentement, se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui et que le T-shirt qu'il portait avait l'odeur de Roy à plein nez.

Il se réveilla d'un coup tout à fait, et se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sa maison... Il ne put se retenir de serrer les dents à la pensée de ses recherches perdues. Voyant que le colonel n'était pas dans les parages et qu'il était apparemment en train de prendre sa douche, Edward se permit d'enfouir son visage dans le T-shirt qu'il portait et de le respirer à plein nez... Il sentait lui... Cette odeur de lessive, une odeur de cendre, et autre chose, une odeur ténue, presque fruitée, mais néanmoins masculine... Oui, Edward adorait l'odeur de Roy.

D'un coup, le rêve qu'il avait fait lui revint en tête. Le colonel avait détourné la tête, et c'était un signe. Sûrement...

Le bruit d'eau avait cessé. Une voix étouffée parvint de la salle de bain

- Edward... Amène-moi la serviette qui est sur mon lit, tu veux?

Il entrouvrit la porte pour laisser juste passer sa main dans l'ouverture. Edward y glissa la serviette.

- Merci.

Le blond s'habilla, pensant qu'il se doucherait ce soir, après qu'il ait obtenu de nouveaux vêtements aux vestiaires de l'armée, quitte à porter l'uniforme... Ce serait juste le temps qu'il puisse s'acheter de quoi se mettre.

Il finissait d'enfiler ses chaussures quand son supérieur sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu de son pantalon d'uniforme et d'une chemise, les cheveux mouillés, sa veste à la main. Edward ne put s'empêcher de regarder... Un peu trop longtemps d'ailleurs. Il était persuadé que le colonel l'avait remarqué quand celui-ci lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Bonjour Edward.

- 'jour colonel

- Tu veux manger quelque chose?

- Nah, merci. Je prendrais quelque chose à la cafétéria, plus tard.

- Bon. On est partis alors. Me perds pas de vue, tu serais capable de te paumer.

- QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON POURRAIT CROIRE QU'IL EST UN GOSSE QUI SE PAUME DANS LA RUE ?

- ... Personne n'a dit ça... (goutte de sueur qui roule sur le front)

Après qu'Edward ait fini de bouder, ils sortirent de la maison et se rendirent au quartier général.

Arrivés là-bas, ils filèrent dans le bureau de Roy. En effet, un matin sur deux, toute l'équipe se rassemblait pour faire le point. Edward décida d'en parler à Hawkeye à ce moment là.

Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman et Hawkeye étaient présents, et les yeux leur sortirent de la tête lorsqu'ils virent le Colonel Mustang et le major Elric arriver ensemble sans se disputer.

Lorsque Mustang leur eut donné leurs missions à chacun, Edward retint Hawkeye, lui expliquant la situation et lui demandant si elle pouvait essayer de lui réserver un dortoir dans le quartier général. La jeune femme répondit qu'elle allait aller faire son travail, puis se renseignerait, et qu'elle le rejoindrait ici en fin de journée pour lui dire si elle avait réussi ou pas. Les dortoirs étaient en général très pleins.

Edward la remercia. Vu que la tâche qui lui avait été assignée était assez légère (faire de la paperasse) il décida d'aller chercher des vêtements et d'aller étudier un peu avant de revenir faire son vrai travail ici.

Il revint avec deux uniformes et quelques sous vêtements de rechange, et une paire de gants. Il étudia un peu à la bibliothèque, emprunta un livre ayant l'air intéressant puis retourna dans le bureau de Roy remplir sa paperasse. Parce évidemment, en tant que Major, il n'avait pas le droit à une pièce à lui pour étudier ou travailler.

Il s'attela à la tâche, tentant de ne pas prêter attention au colonel, qui avait l'air tellement sérieux (et désespéré) penché sur ses dossiers. Il eut un petit sourire en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le consoler - comme lui arracher son uniforme et le prendre sur la table, par exemple...

Quoi ? Quoi ? Il venait d'avoir envie de prendre son supérieur sur la table ? Mais vos gueules les pensées ! Et sortez de cette tête les images !

S'agitant un peu plus, il dégaina son stylo et commença à remplir le premier formulaire.

Riza débarqua, étonnée de les voir tous les deux si studieux.

- Edward ? Je suis allée voir, pour les dortoirs.

- Ah, et ?

- Euh... Il n'y a vraiment plus aucune place. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens.

Au son du mot "tous", le colonel releva la tête et sourit d'un air pervers, ce qui lui valut une menace par flingue de la jeune tireuse d'élite.

- Oui, donc comme il n'y a plus de places, j'ai pensé... Où as-tu dormi hier soir ?

- Eh bien, euuuh... Chez lui, dit-il pointant son doigt sur le brun au fond de la salle

-Dis-donc Edward on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas montrer les gens du doigt ? Sale gosse mal élevé.

- QUI EST UN GOSSE TELLEMENT JEUNE QU'IL N'A PAS EU ENCORE LE TEMPS D'ÊTRE EDUQUE ?

- Toi.

- Enfin, reprit Riza pour calmer le jeu, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais y loger provisoirement... Ca vous pose un problème ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton violent, son pistolet contre la tempe de Roy.

- N... Non.

- Bien, alors Edward, tu feras comme ça. Merci à vous, colonel

- ... De rien, grogna-t-il en se frottant la tempe.

Edward était aux anges. Il allait encore vivre chez Roy. Se lier ? Et peut-être ? Rhâââ. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ressentir des choses pour le colonel, mais en tout cas s'il était franchement... Attiré par lui. Pas comme de l'amour mais plus comme un magnétisme. Comme si ces deux billes noires qui servaient de pupilles au colonel étaient en réalité des aimants qui l'attiraient, lui et son corps de fer.

* * *

_**Roy**_

Le bruit de l'eau emplissait la maison, lui donnant une impression de calme. Roy s'était réveillé un peu avant le blond, et pour se changer les idées, pour se "laver la tête", et pas seulement les cheveux, il avait pris une douche bien chaude. Il repensait à la façon dont Edward avait gémi son nom pendant la nuit. En fait, ça l'avait excité comme pas possible. Enfin, il fallait quand même partir au bureau. Il sortit de la douche et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa serviette sur le lit, comme d'habitude. Sauf que d'habitude, il n'y avait pas de gamins de seize ans dans sa chambre, gamin qu'il pourrait choquer s'il débarquait à poil chercher sa serviette. Il l'appela, espérant qu'il était réveillé

- Edward... Amène-moi la serviette qui est sur mon lit, tu veux?

Il passa sa main par l'ouverture de la porte et sentit le tissu épais entre les doigts.

- Merci.

Il enfila rapidement sa chemise et son pantalon d'uniforme puis sortit, les cheveux dégoulinants, sa veste à la main. Le fullMetal était déjà habillé et se tenait devant la porte. Il constata avec satisfaction que l'adolescent le regardait avec un air d'admiration. Pour le sortir de sa torpeur, il dit en souriant :

- Bonjour Edward.

- 'jour colonel.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Nah, merci. Je prendrais quelque chose à la cafétéria, plus tard.

Il était si chou...

- Bon. On est partis alors. Me perds pas de vue, tu serais capable de te paumer.

- QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON POURRAIT CROIRE QU'IL EST UN GOSSE QUI SE PAUME DANS LA RUE ?

... Quand il s'énervait.

- ... Personne n'a dit ça... répondit-il, mal à l'aise, cette fois.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au quartier général où toute la division était réunie. Roy s'installa à son bureau et leur lut les ordres de missions. Il constata avec satisfaction que le FullMetal devait remplir des dossiers et qu'il allait donc passer une bonne partie de la journée dans son bureau. Il le vit du coin de l'œil rattraper Hawkeye pour essayer d'obtenir un dortoir. Aucune chance. Ils étaient pleins, il y avait veillé lui-même.

Le blond partit se balader dans les couloirs, passant deux trois heures dehors jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, et il revint avec deux uniformes et un sac devant contenir des sous vêtements. Ça sera marrant, pensa-t-il, de le voir avec l'uniforme, pour une fois.

Il passa quelques temps à se mettre au boulot, jetant de temps en temps des regards dans sa direction. Roy était très observateur, et il était presque sûr d'avoir réussi à l'atteindre.

Riza arriva peu de temps après.

- Edward ? Je suis allée voir, pour les dortoirs.

- Ah, et ?

- Euh... Il n'y a vraiment plus aucune place. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens.

Comme Roy l'avait espéré, comme il l'avait prévu. Il releva la tête au mot "tous", des idées perverses plein la tête. Mais la perçante Riza l'avait regardé, et pointa son flingue vers lui. Il baissa la tête et continua à remplir ses dossiers, tout en gardant ses oreilles traînant du côté du blond.

- Oui, donc comme il n'y a plus de places, j'ai pensé... Où as-tu dormi hier soir ?

- Eh bien, euuuh... Chez lui, dit-il pointant son doigt sur le brun au fond de la salle

"Lui"? Ben merci. Il répliqua.

-Dis-donc Edward on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas montrer les gens du doigt ? Sale gosse mal élevé ?

- QUI EST UN GOSSE TELLEMENT JEUNE QU'IL N'A PAS EU ENCORE LE TEMPS D'ÊTRE ÉDUQUÉ ?

- Toi.

Ça l'amusait toujours autant de le taquiner.

- Enfin, reprit Riza pour calmer le jeu, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais y loger provisoirement... Ça vous pose un problème ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton violent, son pistolet contre la tempe de Roy

Celui-ci retint un sourire intérieur. Il avait gagné.

- N... Non.

- Bien, alors Edward, tu feras comme ça. Merci à vous, colonel.

- ... De rien, grogna-t-il en se frottant la tempe.

Il riait encore à l'intérieur de lui-même quand Riza sortit du bureau.

* * *

_Voilà pour le huitième chapitre. _

_Merci de m'avoir lue, n'oubliez pas l'artiste, petit bouton "go" en bas à gauche :) _


	9. Le ciel

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : Je vous annonce avec fierté que le rating de cette histoire passe de T à M. Vous savez à quoi vous attendre... :)

* * *

Chapitre 9

_**Edward & Roy**_

Le ciel prenait une teinte rose délicate lorsqu'ils arrivaient à la maison de Roy. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi songeurs, se demandant s'ils pourraient se retenir...

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils mangèrent un morceau et Edward décida d'aller prendre une douche pendant que Roy lisait un bouquin. Il y resta longtemps, profitant de l'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corps.

Lorsque le ballon d'eau chaude fut vide et que l'eau devint de plus en plus froide, Edward sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement, enfila un caleçon et décida de finir de se sécher à l'extérieur : Il faisait extrêmement chaud et moite dans la salle de bain, et c'était insupportable.

Edward s'assit sur la chaise située en face du bureau de Roy et entreprit de se sécher.

Edward ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son aîné. Celui-ci avait horriblement envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui chuchoter des choses indécentes à l'oreille. Si ça continuait, il allait...

Edward tenta d'attacher ses cheveux, mais il ne réussit pas, ses cheveux mouillés retombant de part et d'autre de son visage.

Roy ne se retint plus.

Roy se leva, et, violemment, il le plaqua contre le mur, tenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, et l'embrassa.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation et le blond répondit à son baiser, timidement, l'air perdu. Roy le regarda dans les yeux, sourit, puis continua de l'embrasser, sur la bouche, dans le cou, sur le torse, parsemant la peau caramel de baisers. Il mordilla un téton, et Edward ne réagissait toujours pas.

Puis soudain, le nabot le repoussa.

Dans sa tête, c'était la tempête. Le colonel l'embrassait, mais en même temps, il avait peur, c'était un mec, mais il l'aimait et... Il le repoussa.

Roy était ébahi. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait éconduire. Il se reprit vite et regarda droit dans les yeux dorés d'Edward. Il chuchota :

- Tu ne veux pas ?

Puis il passa sa langue le long de la mâchoire du blond et murmura à son oreille :

- Soit...

Roy s'installa sur son lit, enleva son pantalon et commença à se masturber en regardant le blond. Il ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête en arrière.

Roy sourit lorsqu'au bout d'un moment, il sentit un poids sur son bassin.

Son sourire s'étendit lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'on lui déboutonnait sa chemise et qu'on la lui enlevait.

Edward lui attrapa les poignets à son tour et les plaqua contre le lit, de chaque côté du corps de Roy.

Roy était complètement dominé par Edward. Et il aimait ça. Et il en voulait plus. Encore plus. Toujours plus.

Edward le regarda droit dans les yeux, et n'y vit aucune trace de malice. Que du feu. Du feu noir. Il décida d'écouter ce que lui criaient ses instincts et l'embrassa doucement, savourant la douceur des lèvres de son supérieur et le goût de sa bouche. Le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus profond. La langue d'Edward explorait chaque recoin de la bouche de son supérieur.

Roy enferma le blond dans l'étau de ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos, plus bas...

Edward descendit légèrement sur le corps de Roy, lui léchant le cou au niveau de la jugulaire, suivant la veine jusqu'à la base du cou où il fit un suçon.

Roy haletait.

Satisfait, Edward continuait son périple vers le sud. Il embrassait chaque centimètre carré de la peau du colonel. Lorsqu'il trouva un téton sur sa route, il le mordilla, le lécha, jusqu'à ce que Roy gémisse.

Roy sursauta lorsque la langue d'Edward suivit les contours de la brûlure de son flanc - brûlure qu'il s'était infligé lui-même...

Le blond descendit encore, mimant un mouvement de va-et-viens dans le nombril du Flame, qui caressa de plus belle les cheveux de son alchimiste blond préféré.

Edward passa ses doigts entre l'élastique du sous vêtements et le ventre de son supérieur, titillant le gland sans vraiment le toucher, ce qui eut pour résultante un cambrement de la part du brun. Puis, joueur, il lécha le boxer à l'endroit où se trouvait le désir de Roy, l'humidifiant, sensation absolument tentatrice et insupportable pour celui-ci.

Roy gémit encore plus fort, et passa sa main dans les cheveux du FullMetal, qui enleva lentement, très lentement, le boxer de son aîné.

Edward lécha l'intérieur de sa cuisse, au niveau de l'aine, et y fit un suçon, non sans que Roy ne s'impatiente et ne s'agite, se cambrant de plus belle. Puis, il mit sa tête juste au dessus de la virilité dressée, conscient que ses cheveux blonds l'effleuraient.

Roy était aux anges, il avait un blond ventousé sur lui et il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas, car l'adolescent s'y prenait comme un pro. Mais...

- Edward, souffla-t-il, dépêche toi...

Celui-ci leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit, l'air malicieux.

- Supplie moi.

Roy en eut le souffle coupé. Quel culot. Et pourtant il n'avait pas le choix.

- Ed... Edward... (il gémissait, désormais, car l'adolescent léchait sa virilité sur toute la longueur, le faisant languir) ... Nnn... Je t'en prie... Je t'en supplie...

Le blond, satisfait, répondit enfin aux désirs de son aîné, consciencieusement, dans un délicieux mouvement de va-et-viens de plus en plus accéléré.

Roy gémissait de plus de plus fort.

- Ed.. Nnnn... Je vais...

Edward avait parfaitement bien entendu, mais il continua, recevant la semence du brun avec plaisir, l'avalant.

Il remonta et l'embrassa.

Roy se retourna, mettant le blond sous lui, et le regarda avec tendresse. Il lui tendit ses deux doigts. Comprenant ce qu'il avait à faire, le blond les suça, les lécha, leur imprimant un mouvement d'acte sexuel, parfaitement conscient qu'il excitait Roy au plus haut point.

Puis, il lui jeta un regard mi-excité, mi-apeuré.

- Ca va faire mal ?

Roy lui sourit.

- Raisonnablement.

Roy descendit à son tour et écarta les jambes du jeune homme, léchant la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. L'adolescent hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'un, puis deux doigts le pénétrèrent. Ils faisaient un mouvement de ciseau afin de détendre les muscles avant de...

Edward gémit lorsqu'il reçut le sexe de son ainé à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait tellement mal...

- Je croyais que ça ne faisait que "raisonnablement" mal ? grimaça-t-il, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Roy.

- J'ai menti.

Peu à peu, Edward se détendit et profita pleinement du moment. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. Il avait déjà fait des choses avec des filles, mais ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça. C'était tellement moins bien que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment présent.

Roy sentait les ongles du FullMetal s'enfoncer dans son dos à mesure qu'il accélérait la cadence. Il avait eu raison, le blond pouvait suivre son rythme. Ils gémissaient aux mêmes moments.

Enfin, ils se libérèrent tous les deux presque simultanément dans un cri d'extase et la Flame se laissa retomber sur le FullMetal dans un soupir.

Ils s'endormirent comme ça.

* * *

_Voilà le lemon, mon tout premier... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer pour mon (éventuel :p) prochain_

_La suite de cette fic ne viendra peut-être pas dans le même rythme que les précédents chapitres. Parce que jusqu'ici, j'avais des chapitres d'avance, mais maitenant, va falloir que je les fasses au fur et à mesure._

_En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et encore plus à ceux qui me commentent w_


	10. Le soleil

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : M

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes _(Oui, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre, moi aussi.)_

**Kiku-chan** : _Effectivement, ça change, et j'ai fait exprès parce que j'en avait marre de voir un Ed qui se faisait dominer et moitié violer par Roy. C'est relou à force, donc j'ai eu envie de changer un peu._

**Makashi60 **: _Merci, ça me fait plaisir que t'aie aimé et je te remercie également pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissé depuis le début de ma fic._

**Océane** : _Ben... Merci :D, et comme tu peux le constater, la suite, c'est maintenant :)_

_Pour les reviews non-anonymes, j'ai dû répondre par MP, si ce n'est pas le cas, désolée ! En tout cas, merci à tous. _

_Maintenant que j'ai remercié tout le monde, on va pouvoir commencer le 10ème chapitre ! C'est parti !_

* * *

_**Edward**_

Le soleil s'élevant lentement, illuminait Central, chauffant l'air de ce matin d'hiver pourtant si doux. Les enfants riaient, c'était le premier jour des vacances, et les oiseaux chantaient. Quelques fleurs faisaient mine de bourgeonner. Oui, cette matinée avait un avant goût de printemps.

Stop.

Edward rembobina les pensées.

C'est bien lui qui venait de penser toutes ces âneries de filles niaises?

"QUI EST SI MENU QU'ON POURRAIT LE PRENDRE POUR UNE FILLE ?"

Attends, attends.

C'est grave là.

Edward venait de s'énerver contre lui-même.

Peut-être parce qu'il était heureux ?

Il ramena les couvertures vers lui et grogna quand il vit qu'elles lui résistaient. Il tira plus fort, et pour le coup, ce fut Roy qui grogna.

"Même quand il dort il arrive à me faire chier... Bâtard."

Il se rapprocha quand même de Roy et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

En fait, il l'aimait bien, ce colonel-là.

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller au quartier général... Mais vraiment aucune envie.

Tant mieux, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche.

Roy se retourna lentement, sa bouche se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de celle du blond. Sans un mot, il le serra dans ses bras. Fort. Edward en avait presque du mal à respirer. Il sursauta quand une main vînt lui caresser les cheveux. Et sa natte était défaite. Et Roy l'embrassait dans le cou, et plus ça allait, plus il avait du mal à réfléchir.

Il sentit une aspiration à la base de son cou et en conclut que le colonel trouvait ça marrant de lui faire des suçons.

Il le repoussa doucement.

- Colonel.

- Roy. Pas colonel.

- Roy... Arrête.

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement. Roy s'arrêta effectivement et l'embrassa.

Edward était au paradis, et la main de Roy derrière sa nuque, et son autre main qui maintenait son visage en place. Puis Roy s'arrêta de l'embrasser, s'assit dans le lit et serra Edward contre lui. Comme s'il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

- Ed, commença-t-il

- Hum ? marmonna l'intéressé

- Ed, si tu... Enfin, si j'avais... fait quelque chose d'horrible... Tu me laisserais tomber ?

Quelque chose d'horrible ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Edward aussi, il en avait fait, des trucs horribles. Et il savait que Roy s'en voulait pour ce qu'il avait pendant la guerre d'Ishbal. Supposant qu'il parlait de ça, il répondit simplement :

- Je... Non.

Roy le serra plus fort, posant sa tête contre celle du blond. Edward se surprit à se dire que, sûrement, Roy l'aimait, et qu'il n'avait pas fait ça juste pour s'amuser. Il avait l'air si attentionné. Et perdu malgré tout. Il chuchota :

- Merci...

* * *

_**Roy**_

Le soleil s'élevant lentement, illuminait Central, chauffant l'air de ce matin d'hiver pourtant si doux. Il avait plu cette nuit, remarqua Roy. Des flaques d'eau assombrissaient le sol. Mais avec le soleil qu'il y avait, ça ne durerait pas. Des cris d'enfants retentissaient du parc non loin de la maison. Il se rappela qu'aujourd'hui, on était dimanche, et accessoirement le premier jour des vacances.

Edward dormait devant lui. La couverture ne le couvrait qu'à partir des hanches, il put donc admirer la courbe de son dos, sa musculature... Il avança la main pour la passer sur la courbe de son épaule, mais se retint. Il avait besoin de dormir... Après hier. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres en pensant que le blond allait habiter chez lui et qu'il pourrait faire des choses avec lui plutôt souvent. S'il était d'accord. Bien sûr.

Il se retourna.

Peu après, alors qu'il avait commencé à sombrer, il sentit une crevette qui tirait la couverture vers lui en grognant.

Il trouva ça drôle de l'imiter.

Il eut une agréable surprise lorsqu'Edward se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça. Il se retourna, le regardant. Ses lèvres avaient l'air si douces...

Il le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant, sur les lèvres, dans le cou. Il lui caressait les cheveux. Et comme il l'avait supposé, ils étaient doux, ces cheveux blonds comme l'été. Il lui fit un suçon, tout en bas du cou, pour se venger de celui qu'il lui avait fait la veille.

Et puis, Edward le repoussa. Doucement, et quand même fermement.

- Colonel...

Roy continuait. Il allait bien le torturer un peu, non?

- Roy. Pas colonel.

- Roy... Arrête.

Il l'avait tutoyé.

Roy s'arrêta immédiatement.

Roy l'embrassa. Il était si mignon... Si mignon quand il avait l'air fâché, les cheveux lâchés et ébouriffés... Ce garçon était parfait.

Puis un doute le saisit. Plus une crainte qu'un doute, d'ailleurs. Et ça le tourmentait tellement qu'il en avait un trou dans le ventre.

Il s'assit dans les lit, enlaçant le garçon qui était avachi entre ses jambes.

- Ed, hésita-t-il.

Roy avait peur. Et pourtant, Roy n'avait jamais peur.

- Hum? marmonna l'intéressé.

- Ed, si tu... Enfin, si j'avais... fait quelque chose d'horrible... Tu me laisserais tomber ?

Son cœur se serra à l'idée de la réponse. Edward répondit, après quelques secondes de réflexion :

- Je... Non.

Alors, Roy posa sa tête contre celle du blond, heureux, avec l'envie d'éclater de rire., d'embrasser le monde entier et... Euh, sauf Riza. Faut pas abuser, non plus. M'enfin, Roy était heureux. S'il le découvrait, Edward lui pardonnerait. Sûrement. Il était si gentil. Il avait l'air épris de lui. Peut-être. Un peu. Roy chuchota :

- Merci.

* * *

_Ca, c'est fait... Heu pardon, c'était le nouveau chapitre, un peu court, désolé, mais j'ai pas pu en faire plus, je trouve ce chapitre trop sucré, trop coulant, mais bon --", je vais faire avec c'est juste que je voulais pas les faire arriver tout de suite au QG et faire ce que j'avais prévu, ça aurait fait une trop grosse coupure, un truc bizarre, enfin je me comprend._

_Reviews, please? :)_


	11. Les nuages

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : M, maintenant

* * *

_**Edward**_

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, sans qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de notable, les nuages avaient envahi le ciel. Comme un présage, avait fugitivement pensé Edward. Un présage de quoi? Il n'en savait rien.

Les rires des enfants retentissaient toujours, mais paraissaient plus lointains, et des cris se mêlaient à eux. Il commençait à y avoir de l'orage, et les mères enlevaient leurs rejetons du tourniquet pour les planter à l'abri sous leur parapluie, en attendant que l'orage cesse, qu'il pleuve un peu moins. D'autre mères, non munies de ces précieux parapluies, prenaient d'assaut tous les abris disponibles : sous les arbres, dans un arrêt de bus, les porches de immeubles imposants. D'autre encore décidaient de prendre leur enfant sur leurs épaules et de courir jusqu'à leur maison, espérant qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à grêler tant qu'elles ne seraient pas rentrées chez elles.

Edward enviait ces rejetons, presque jusqu'à les haïr. Eux, ils avaient une mère qui prenait soin d'eux, tous leurs membres, et même s'ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os par la pluie glaciale, même s'ils pleuraient, même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, ils étaient heureux. Comme Edward était heureux à leur âge. Sauf que pour ces rejetons, ça durerait, leur bonheur. Peut-être même jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, s'ils avaient de la chance. Lui, son bonheur n'avait pas duré. Sa mère était morte, et il avait bêtement essayé de la ressusciter. Il avait perdu le corps de son frère et la moitié de ses membres.

- Edward. _Edward. _Il est l'heure de partir.

Il se retourna.

Roy Mustang, l'homme le plus convoité de Central City, se tenait devant lui, les cheveux mouillé et torse nu. Il songea à la chance qu'il avait. Le brun l'aimait et le respectait... Peut-être. Edward le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, croisant le regard ardent qui émanait de ces pupilles de feu. Du feu noir. Il baissa les yeux, l'air presque triste.

Roy détourna la tête. L'air presque triste, lui aussi. Edward ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à la question : pourquoi a-t-il l'air si triste.

Il n'avait pas envie. Aujourd'hui, il avait juste envie d'être égoïste. De ne penser qu'à lui, qu'à sa mère, qu'à son frère, aux gens qu'il avait blessés, perdus, abandonnés.

Lentement, il enfila son pantalon d'uniforme. C'était la première fois qu'il le portait. Il s'empêtra en enfilant la veste, trouva le moyen de la fermer et accrocha sa montre en argent à la ceinture du pantalon. Il avait l'air ridicule, il en était sûr. Mais Roy le regardait d'un air attendri, alors...

- Ça te fait paraître plus grand.

- QUI EST EN TEMPS NORMAL TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON A BESOIN D'UN MICROSCOPE POUR LE VOIR?

- J'ai... Pas dit ça...

- Ouais, ouais.

"Mais tu l'as pensé."

Le colonel l'agrippa par la main, l'entraîna vers lui et l'embrassa, puis répéta :

- J'ai pas dit ça.

Edward ne pipa mot.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise, et se dégagea. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le colonel ainsi. Aussi affectueux.

Pour se donner une contenance, il dit :

- Bon... Je croyais que c'était l'heure de partir.

- Oui, FullMetal. On y va.

* * *

**_Roy_**

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, sans qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de notable, les nuages avaient envahi le ciel. Des nuages noirs, menaçant à chaque instant de déverser sur les pauvres passants la pluie qu'ils contenaient.

Çà ne tarda pas, d'ailleurs. L'orage éclata, et il pleuvait des cordes.

Il remarqua qu'Edward était assis sur le bord du lit, l'air profondément triste et songeur. Il regardait du côté du parc de jeux, où toutes les mères s'occupaient de leurs enfants. Roy savait à quoi il pensait, alors il n'intervint pas. Il avait pourtant tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le bercer comme un enfant, de le consoler, le consoler, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aie plus l'air triste et s'endorme dans ses bras.

Il ne pouvait pas le consoler, et il le savait. D'autant plus qu'il était probable qu'il soit l'une des raisons qui le rende triste. Après tout, il avait brûlé sa maison.

Roy voulait le sortir de ses pensées. Rien qu'un instant.

- Edward.

Il ne réagissait pas.

- _Edward._ Il est l'heure de partir.

Il se retourna, le regardant d'un air presque perdu. Lorsqu'il croisa son Regard, Roy put se rendre compte de la profonde tristesse qu'il ressentait. Encore une fois, il eut un élan de tendresse, puis une poussée de tristesse en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait.

Edward se détourna et commença à se débattre afin d'enfiler son uniforme. Une fois mis, il accrocha sa montre à sa ceinture. Roy était admiratif. Il avait l'air tellement plus mature avec l'uniforme de l'armée... C'était probablement la première fois qu'il le mettait, d'ailleurs. Il se retourna, l'air incertain.

- Ça te fait paraître plus grand, dit Roy, en toute sincérité, mais en s'attendant à la suite qui allait inévitablement se passer.

- QUI EST EN TEMPS NORMAL TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON A BESOIN D'UN MICROSCOPE POUR LE VOIR?

Ben voilà.

- J'ai... Pas dit ça...

- Ouais, ouais.

Roy l'attrapa par le poignet, l'attira dans ses bras, l'embrassa, puis dit de nouveau :

- J'ai pas dit ça.

Edward était rouge. Mais rouge.

Mal à l'aise, il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis dit :

- Bon... Je croyais que c'était l'heure de partir.

- Oui, FullMetal. On y va.

Oui, il l'aimait. Profondément.

* * *

_Voilààà, c'était le onzième ! j'aime beaucoup le début du passage d'Edo, et vous? Autre chose : C'est peut-être le dernier chaître que vous verrez avant longtemps, étant donné que je pars demain matin à la montagne et que je reviendrais le 13 au soir. Mais, promis, dès que je rentre, je poste._

_Reviews?_


	12. Arrêt de la pluie

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : M

* * *

**_Edward_**

Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, et la lumière du soleil perçait même d'entre les nuages lorsqu'Edward et Roy sortirent de la maison. Ils arrivèrent au quartier général sans encombre, dans la bonne humeur, même. Quiconque les aurait vu aurait été étonné qu'ils ne s'invectivent pas, pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Au contraire, ils plaisantaient tous les deux.

Lorsque lui et Roy s'installèrent dans le bureau, un calme profond imprégnait la pièce. Les camarades et supérieurs d'Edward étaient pour le moins étonnés de voir les deux opposés ne pas se disputer, ne pas se bouffer mutuellement la gueule (enfin ça, ils faisaient, mais pas en public.) et même de lancer des plaisanteries sans que l'une des deux parties ne gâche l'ambiance en insultant l'autre.

Là, Edward contacta le commandant pour lui soumettre une requête : Il voulait que l'on fasse une enquête, afin de comprendre pourquoi sa maison avait brûlé. Encore une fois, il demanda à Hawkeye de le faire pour lui. Il avait trop de travail à rattraper pour contacter la section des enquêtes militaires. Toutes ses recherches qu'il avait perdues, même si elles ne représentaient pas grand chose, même si elles ne menaient à rien, il fallait les rattraper, parce que c'était le seul moyen de rendre son corps à son frère et de récupérer ses membres.

Il voulait le faire pour Roy. Même s'il était possible que leur relation –si on pouvait appeler ça une relation, pour le moment, ne dure pas, il voulait récupérer ses bras pour lui. C'est vrai ça ne devait pas être terrible, de coucher avec un corps dont la moitié des membres étaient fait de métal froid.

Il travailla dur pendant une partie de la matinée, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait la copie de la moitié de ses recherches l'année précédente, ce qui lui laissait seulement l'autre moitié à rattraper. Ce fut Schieska qui le lui rappela: il avait effectivement laissé une liasse de papier d'environ une cinquantaine de feuille dans le coffre fort de la bibliothèque. C'était Alphonse qui en avait eu l'idée, et c'était aussi lui qui avait réalisé cette copie des recherches, c'était donc pour cela que ça lui était sorti de la tête. Une fois de plus, il bénit son frère ainsi que la bibliothécaire d'avoir été si prévenants.

Il sautillait hors de la bibliothèque, prêt à courir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Roy, quand il entendit des chuchotements provenant de son bureau. Il était probable que ce ne soit que quelque chose de faible importance, mais Edward, comme à peu près tous les adolescents de son âge, était extrêmement curieux. Il se plaça juste à côté de la porte entrouverte et écouta. Apparemment, c'était Mustang et Hawkeye. Hawkeye avait l'air passablement énervée :

- ...donc le Full Metal a demandé une enquête. Ce que je trouve normal, vu que sa maison a été détruite.

- Tout à fait.

- Sa maison a brûlé, Roy.

- Effectivement.

- Et il habite chez toi, désormais.

- Absolument.

-Vous avez l'air très proches, tous les deux, depuis ce week-end.

- Apparemment.

- ROY MUSTANG, dit-elle en sortant son flingue, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me répondre par oui ou par non à cette dernière question: Est-ce que tu as un quelconque lien avec tout ça ?

- Eh bien, oui, vu qu'il loge chez moi.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Roy. Nous savons tous deux très bien que tu n'aimes pas – ou plus ? Peu importe. - les femmes. Nous savons tous deux très bien que ton pouvoir, c'est de maîtriser le feu. Sa maison a brûlé et tu sors apparemment avec. T'aurais pas quelque chose à voir avec cet incendie, par hasard ? Pour le moment, je vais lui dire que j'ai pas pu contacter le commandant, pour l'enquête. Mais un jour ou l'autre, il va savoir. Tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe.

- Masquer le texte des messages précédents -

- ...

C'en fut assez pour Edward qui partit en se forçant à marcher tranquillement, à ne pas faire de bruit, à ne pas casser la gueule du colonel.

Il attendit la fin de la journée, avec patience.

Il ne prononça pas un mot sur le trajet du retour.

_**Roy**_

Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, et la lumière du soleil perçait même ,d'entre les nuages lorsqu'Edward et Roy sortirent de la maison. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bureau et se mirent au travail. Sans se disputer. Roy remarqua que ses collègues avaient l'air étonnés de ne pas le voir s'engueuler avec Edward. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et plongea son nez dans l'un des formulaires qu'il haïssait tant.

Le FullMetal était en vadrouille, comme d'habitude.

Et puis Hawkeye vint le voir.

Elle lui apprit que le nabot avait demandé une enquête.

Elle lui apprit que tout le monde avait remarqué le changement d'attitude entre eux.

Elle lui apprit qu'elle avait deviné que c'était lui qui avait fait le coup.

Il ne répondit pas. Il essayait d'identifier les pas qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir. Sans succès.

Le lieutenant le secoua un peu.

Il planta son regard de braise dans ses yeux puis lui déclara que si elle répétait quoi que ce soit à qui que ce fut, il se débrouillerait pour faire savoir à la caserne entière qu'elle lui avait volé sa dernière petite amie. Pas qu'il l'appréciait tant que ça, non, mais c'était une question de principe. Roy était froissé dans son ego lorsque quelqu'un lui piquait une petite copine. A fortiori une femme. Mais passons.

Pour le moment, c'était juste un moyen de pression. Et puis de toute façon, il savait bien que Hawkeye ne répéterait jamais une chose pareille. Roy lui faisait confiance. Ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur. Des frères et sœurs qui se chamailleraient souvent. Certes.

La journée s'écoula lentement. Pour une fois, Roy travailla. Il finit même sa pile de dossiers. Riza lui jeta un regard surpris. Et perçant. Comme si elle avait deviné les raisons de cette application. Mais elle garda le silence.

Il rentra chez lui, le FullMetal à ses côtés. Le trajet se fit sans un mot.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je suis revenue tout le monde ! 12ème chapitre !_

_Bon, bah... J'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que... Naon, j'me tais x)_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)_


	13. La porte

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : M.

_Merci à Nekoice, Shinimegami, Aiochan, Sabine02, Océane, makashi60, gesinda, Klo-Dugenou, Ren-no-hana, et tous les autres, ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui ont reviewé ma fic depuis le début !_

* * *

Edward & Roy

La porte s'entrouvrit sous la poussée d'Edward.

A peine fut-elle refermée que ce dernier plaqua le colonel contre le mur, fort, presque violemment.

Il hésita.

L'embrasser ou le frapper ?

Une idée germa dans sa tête.

Il se mit à l'embrasser.

Roy ne comprenait pas les raisons de cet empressement, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Loin de là.

Le baiser se fit plus violent, plus pressant.

Les mains parcouraient les corps tandis que le désir grandissait.

Les caresses gagnaient en profondeur.

Roy entraîna le gamin dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit et se mit à lui lécher le torse, se dirigeant vers le bas.

Edward lui caressait les cheveux.

Il défit le pantalon d'uniforme du blond, envoya valser son boxer et commença à s'affairer.

Edward gémissait. C'était bon !

L'idée continuait à germer dans son esprit, et il savait désormais ce qu'il allait faire. Loin de le déconcentrer, cette avalanche de plaisir, au contraire, l'aidait à réfléchir.

Et puis il se déversa.

Le colonel remonta pour l'embrasser. Et puis Edward dit :

- Roy...

- Hmm?

- J'ai une idée...

- Hmmmm?

- Et si... Je t'attachais?

Roy, étonné, se laissa faire, docile. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés aux coins du lit par les cordons des rideaux, et, dans sa lancée, Edward avait décidé de lui retirer ses vêtements tout en le caressant.

Trop heureux pour protester.

Se faire dominer par Edward. Pourquoi en demander plus ?

Edward lui banda ensuite les yeux. Et puis il l'embrassa. Tout en le masturbant. Il l'amena jusqu'au bord de la jouissance quand...

Roy ne sentit plus rien.

Il gémit.

Il le supplia.

Il pensait que c'était encore un jeu à lui.

Sauf qu'Edward s'était rhabillé, avait pris ses affaires, et était parti.

* * *

_Okay, j'suis pas très tendre avec Roy en c'moment :D _

_Désolée si ce chapitre est un peu court, je me rattraperais avec le prochain, promis.  
_

_Alors, ce chapitre vous a plus? Pensez à laisser des reviews :)_

_Bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, et à la prochaine._


	14. Le tonnerre & la foudre

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : M.

_Merci à tous les reviewers._

* * *

_**Edward**_

Le tonnerre grondait, désormais, et la foudre était tombée sur l'une des nombreuses collines surplombant Central. Edward marchait, silencieusement. Il laissait la pluie le tremper. Le sac pendu à son épaule gouttait, de plus en plus trempé, tout comme les affaires qui étaient à intérieur. Edward s'en fichait. Ses chaussures étaient remplies d'eau, il avait froid et il grelottait. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait mal. Tellement mal.

De l'eau coulait sur ses joues, mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes.

Bien sûr que non.

Il était toujours tout près de chez Roy. Il avait pourtant marché un moment, mais il se retrouvait tout le temps dans la même rue, tournant en rond. Peut-être inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas laisser le colonel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas. Et pourtant, ce bâtard l'avait trahi. Il avait brûlé sa maison pour parvenir à ses fins. Apparemment, il avait réussi. Edward avait fini dans son lit.

C'était fini, désormais.

Et maintenant ? Oserait-il croiser son regard dans son grand bureau ? Et ses yeux noirs exprimeraient-ils la tristesse et les regrets ? Ou bien aucune émotion ?

Ou l'ignorerait-il ?

Ou alors serais-ce Edward qui s'enfuirait, comme il venait de le faire? Est-ce qu'il renverrait sa montre par la poste et qu'il disparaîtrait le plus loin possible, décidant qu'il pouvait faire ses recherches sans l'aide de l'armée?

Et ne plus jamais le revoir?

Les questions tournaient dans sa tête, danse des incertitudes, tourbillons des points d'interrogations, et ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Vomir.

Un spasme le secoua. Par réflexe, s'appuya les deux bras contre un mur et vida ses tripes dans le caniveau. L'eau qui y coulait emporta le mélange dans une bouche d'égout.

Edward s'essuya la bouche et cracha par terre.

Il était seul, et il se rendait compte de sa solitude seulement maintenant. Il avait été manipulé, utilisé, tout ça à cause de sa naïveté enfantine. Et pourtant il avait seize ans.

Il se trouvait désormais dans le parc d'enfants, celui si proche de la maison de Roy.Tout était si calme ! Tout était si muet ! On entendait juste le bruit de la pluie qui tombait, cruelle et glacée. Alors que dans le cœur d'Edward, c'était la tempête. Une tempête de feu.

En tendant le cou, il pouvait même apercevoir la maison de celui qui l'avait trahi. Les lumières étaient allumées, alors qu'elles étaient éteintes quand Edward était parti. Il avait réussi à se détacher. Comment? Aucune idée. Et qu'allait-il faire, ensuite? S'endormir tranquillement?

Ne pas se poser trop de questions

Ne pas penser à lui.

Ne pas penser à Roy.

Il s'assit sur le tourniquet qui se mit à tourner lentement dans un grincement presque imperceptible.

S'endormit.

* * *

_**Roy**_

Le tonnerre grondait, désormais, et la foudre était tombée sur l'une des nombreuses collines surplombant Central. Et Roy avait fini par réussir à se détacher. Au bout d'un moment passé à se débattre et à se contorsionner dans tous les sens, il s'était rendu compte que le blondinet n'avait pas pris la peine de lui retirer ses gants, et il n'avait eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour faire flamber la fine cordelette qui lui tenait lieu de lien.

Se frottant les poignets, il s'assit sur le lit. Il récupéra ses vêtements, et, après les avoir machinalement défroissés, se rhabilla. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait débandé. Dès qu'il avait compris que le nabot était parti pour de bon et que ce n'était pas un jeu. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle était glacée, et ça lui fit du bien.

Il s'appuya sur le lavabo et se regarda dans la glace, le visage dégoulinant d'eau.

Cheveux en bataille, regard vide. Roy Mustang était passé, en une journée, de l'état d'homme heureux à celui d'une loque. Pitoyable.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas eu à chercher loin la raison qui avait poussé Edward à l'humilier de cette façon. Il l'avait trouvée en même temps qu'il avait deviné à qui appartenaient les pas qui s'étaient éloignés dans le couloir lors de sa discussion avec Hawkeye.

Il avait tout entendu, il avait tout compris, et ça l'avait rendu fou de rage au point de se venger de telle façon.

C'était ce dont il avait peur. Edward avait deviné qui avait brûlé sa maison. En l'occurrence, c'était lui.

Et il avait pas aimé ça. Comme Roy l'avait redouté.

Il l'avait abandonné, il était parti. Reviendrait-il un jour?

Il se demanda où est-ce qu'il avait pu aller. Il était probablement en train de traîner dans les rues, ou alors d'attendre le matin devant les grilles du quartier général.

Comme une sensation de déjà-vu.

Merde.

Il l'avait perdu.

Il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il ait réellement aimé.

Et c'était de sa faute.

Il ravala sa fierté.

Il se leva, attrapa une lanterne, l'alluma et, sans même prendre la peine d'attraper un parapluie, sortit chercher Edward.

* * *

_Chapitre quatorze, terminé. A la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, vous seriez des amours x3_

_Bisous à tous._


	15. L'air fin

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : M.

* * *

**_Edward_**

Oh, il avait l'air fin, sous la pluie, le Edward. Ouais, il avait l'air fin assis sur son tourniquet. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut quelques instants auparavant, puisqu'il s'était endormi sous la pluie battante. Il avait froid. Si froid.

Il tournait, tournait, de plus en plus vite sur le tourniquet, essayant de s'étourdir, et de, peut-être, quelques secondes, oublier. Oui, il avait l'air fin quand il sautait du tourniquet et zigzaguait quelques mètres avant de vomir, encore.

Vomir ses tripes, ses pensées, peut-être sa mémoire aussi. Il aimait ce bâtard de colonel, et cet enfoiré de première avait foutu le feu à sa maison pour... Pour coucher avec lui. Putain, mais s'il le lui avait demandé, Edward aurait dit oui, bordel ! Pas besoin d'en venir à des extrémités pareilles !

Ouais, il avait l'air fin, assis dans l'herbe, à côté d'une flaque de vomi, au milieu d'un parc d'enfant. Il ne pleurait pas.

Bien sûr que non.

Et puis il hurla. Il hurla. De toutes ses forces, de tout son souffle, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, jusqu'à ce que la lumière d'une maison environnante s'allume et qu'un quinquagénaire énervé lui crie de se "la fermer, y en a qui voudraient dormir ici, bordel de merde !"

Il obéit. Il se tut. Il décida qu'il ne parlerait plus jamais de sa vie. Pour une heure ou deux.

Il avait défait sa natte et ses cheveux pendaient de chaque côté de sa nuque, trempés et raides, dégoulinants.

Pitoyable.

Les lampadaires s'éteignirent. Minuit.

Edward décida qu'il était temps de foutre les voiles. Quitter cet endroit désert qui puait le vomi et les sentiments.

Il s'engagea dans la rue la plus proche. La plus sombre aussi. Se perdre dans les ténèbres. Comme cette idée lui semblait attirante, d'un coup !

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû s'engager dans cette ruelle? Peut-être aurait-il dû aller au quartier général? Ou chez Roy? N'importe ù, ailleurs que cette rue-ci

Parce que des bruits de pas résonnaient dans l'allée, bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Quelqu'un courait dans sa direction.

Roy apparut, dégoulinant de pluie, l'air soulagé de le voir. Et Edward ne pouvait pas empêcher son putain de cœur de battre !

Roy pila, s'arrêtant net, essoufflé.

- Edward... !

Il hésita.

Il fit un pas vers lui. Hésita de nouveau.

Les bras de Roy s'ouvrirent. Comme une invitation. A laquelle Edward répondit.

En lui mettant un coup de poing dans le visage.

* * *

_**Roy**_

Oh, il avait l'air fin, sous la pluie, Roy, sans même un parapluie ou un chapeau, encore en tenue de militaire, une lanterne à la main. Il courait dans les rues de Central, cherchant son amour enfui. Quel cliché !

Ses bottes heurtaient le sol trempé, projetant des éclaboussures un peu partout. Sur son pantalon aussi. Mais jamais Roy ne s'était si peu soucié de l'était de son pantalon.

La lanterne s'éteint, une goutte de pluie avait rencontré la mèche. Impossible de la rallumer. Roy la balança dans un coin. Et il continua de courir. Mais était-ce une bonne idée, de chercher Edward? Avait-il seulement envie d'être trouvé? Dans quel était serait-il? Comment réagirait-il?

Plusieurs fois, il faillit laisser tout tomber et rentrer chez lui. Mais puisque de toute façon il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, autant courir partout en essayant de trouver le FullMetal. Au mois c'était utile. Un peu. Peut-être.

Et s'il le trouvait, que ferait-il, de toute façon? Il mit ces interrogations de côté et se força à courir avec plus d'ardeur.

Et puis il entendit un hurlement. Un long hurlement, et la voix qui l'avait porté se brisa à la fin. C'était la voix d'Edward. Ce n'était pas un hurlement de peur. Non, il hurlait juste de colère, de désespoir peut-être, aussi.

Une voix énervée lui répondit. Le vieux du coin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser faire.

Il se mit à courir dans la direction d'où venait le cri.

Et puis les lumières s'éteignirent. Il était minuit.

Il était dans une ruelle sombre, étroite. Il continua à courir, toujours plus vite, même s'il était à bout de souffle. C'était sa façon de se punir lui-même.

Et puis il pila, essouflé, soulagé, heureux.

Edward se trouvait devant lui, tout mouillé, son sac pendant de son épaule, l'air triste et perdu, le regard hésitant.

Roy essaya de faire un pas vers lui, mais n'osa pas, ayant trop peur de la réaction de l'adolescent.

Ce fut donc Edward qui fit un pas hésitant vers Roy.

Inconsciemment, Roy ouvrit les bras, comme pour lui dire : "Tu vois, je baisse ma protection, je m'excuse, fais de moi ce que tu voudras. Je suis là pour te consoler si tu veux encore de moi, mais tu peux me frapper à tout moment. A ta guise."

Ce fut ce qu'il redoutait. Edward le frappa.

En plein visage, avec son bras métallique. Ce que Roy pensa, lorsque le choc se produit?

"Je l'ai bien mérité, après tout"

* * *

_Voilà pour le quinzième chapitre, j'ai encore été méchante avec Roy, mais il le mérite °Frappez mouaaaa xD°_

_Bon bon bon, vous savez quoi faire maintenant °message subliminal : Laisseeeez des revieeeeeews°_

_Merci de m'avoir lue, et à la prochaine fois._


	16. La grêle

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : M

* * *

_**Edward**_

Il s'était mis à grêler.

Après avoir frappé le colonel, Edward resta longtemps le poing en l'air, sans oser bouger. Il ne savait pas s'il avait peur que le colonel le frappe en retour, ou au contraire, qu'il ne réagisse pas. Il resta, le bras devant lui, dérouté par ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il tremblait. Était-ce de froid ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait plus. Il voyait juste Roy, sa joue rouge qui commençait à gonfler, et le sang qui lui coulait du coin des lèvres. Désormais, il était encore plus en colère contre lui même que contre le colonel.

Le frapper. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Et pourtant, il ne regrettait pas tant que ça, et il pensait au fond de lui qu'il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Il était partagé, déchiré même. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, lécher ce sang et... Non, non, non ! Ne pas penser à lui, ni à son corps chaud, ni à ces mains douces, ni...

Il regarda le colonel dans les yeux. Dans la nuit, leur noir lui paraissait encore plus profond. Ils n'exprimaient rien, pas la douleur ni la colère. Juste le regret.

Edward se mit à trembler.

Et puis il s'enfuit.

A un milliard de kilomètres de là, il entendit Roy lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

_**Roy**_

Il s'était mis à grêler._**  
**_

Il le regarda, surpris. Ainsi, il l'avait frappé. Tant pis.

C'était tout ce qui s'exprimait dans sa tête. Il avait beau essayer de mettre son cerveau en marche, c'était comme une voiture qui ne voulait pas démarrer. Il était à des kilomètres de cette scène.

Edward avait toujours le poing en l'air, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Roy ne sentait pas la douleur, ni le sang qui coulait. Ou plutôt, il la ressentait, mais n'y attachait pas d'importance. L'importance, c'était la colère pure qu'il voyait dans ces yeux dorés.

Lui, il était vide. Vide de peur. Il L'avait déjà perdu. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Edward de ses yeux inexpressifs. Ne bougeant pas.

Edward tremblait, et il baissa son poing.

Et il partit en courant.

Roy se réveilla et le suivit comme il pouvait.

* * *

_Un chapitre très court, je sais. Et tardif aussi. Mais sachant que je pars demain matin en vacances à Nice jusqu'au 10 août, si je vous avais posté le chapitre d'après, je pense que je me serais fait couvrir d'insultes :D (vous verrez ça dans le prochain chapitre, les copains, vous allez souffrir)_

_Sinon, pour info, je vais essayer de finir cette fic avant la rentrée, parce que telle que je me connais j'aurais trop la flemme d'écrire après les cours et tout._

_Bon bah à la prochaine les amis :D je serais comblée si vous me laissiez des reviews._


	17. Courir

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : M

* * *

_**Edward**_

Courir. L'air frais sur son visage. Courir. L'eau qui coule. Courir. Plus vite, toujours plus vite, même si les jambes se mettent à trembler, même si le souffle devient court, même si l'on se met à trébucher. Courir, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, s'éloigner de lui, des souvenirs, des remords, des regrets. Et si seulement on pouvait laisser ses souvenirs derrière soi. Oublier.

Courir

Edward se retourna. Il n'était plus là. Il l'avait semé. Il avait semé Roy.

Il s'assit sous un porche, reprenant son souffle. Difficilement. Ça faisait mal dans la poitrine, mais était-ce bien l'essoufflement?

Oublier, juste oublier, est-ce tellement demander? Oublier, sortir toutes ces choses de sa mémoire, ce week-end où il avait été heureux. Les sortir de force s'il le faut, et tant pis si le sang coule. Et tout envoyer gicler, tout envoyer valser plus loin, ses souvenirs, et lui-même aussi. Juste flotter au dessus de cette Terre, ne plus avoir mal, rester en tant que simple observateur.

Était-ce tant demander, juste d'être heureux? Sans déception, sans mort, sans désillusion, sans trahison?

Des pas se firent entendre, résonnant sur les murs et sur les pavés. C'était sûrement Roy. C'était forcément Roy. Qui d'autre se baladait aussi tôt le matin dans les rues de Central? Personne, _n'est-ce pas_?

Il se leva, avec la ferme intention d'en finir pour de bon avec cette histoire. De lui parler, en tête à tête, posément. De lui dire ses quatre vérités, de lui laisser une chance de s'exprimer. Et après? Il verrait ce qu'il en ferait.

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Ce n'était pas Roy, celui qui marchait dans la rue, celui dont les pas résonnaient dans Central. Par contre, cette personne qui n'était pas Roy avait bien avisé l'uniforme de militaire que portant Edward, et le cordon en argent qui pendait de sa poche. Alors, cette personne n'hésita pas. Elle agit.

Edward se retrouva avec un pistolet braqué sur la tempe, plaqué sur un torse inconnu. Sans rien comprendre. Une vague de froid le submergea. Il se mit à trembler comme jamais auparavant.

Comment faire?

Il était bien trop jeune pour mourir.

Et puis, il fallait rendre son corps à Alphonse !

_Et s'expliquer avec Roy !_

C'est là qu'il arriva.

Roy ouvrit grand les yeux et tendit la main. Comme impuissant. En d'autres situations, Edward lui aurait balancé un sarcasme salé. Pas maintenant. C'était pas le moment.

Le pistolet s'appuya plus fort sur la tempe d'Edward. Il pouvait sentir combien les mains de l'hommes tremblaient, rien que dans la façon dont le canon vibrait.

Roy le regarda d'un air désespéré, ses yeux noirs plus sombres que jamais.

Et puis l'homme inconnu, sans un mot, tira.

Et puis s'enfuit.

Roy hurla, de toute ses forces, longtemps, tout en se précipitant sur Edward.

Sauf qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

* * *

_**Roy**_

Courir. L'air frais sur son visage. Courir. L'eau qui coule. Courir. Plus vite, toujours plus vite, même si les jambes se mettent à trembler, même si le souffle devient court, même si l'on se met à trébucher. Courir, juste pour le rattraper pour ne pas le perdre, courir pour avoir une chance de lui expliquer. Lui expliquer, juste une fois, et il en ferait ce qu'il voudrait. Et s'il le rejetait, promis, Roy saurait rester à sa place.

Courir.

Il l'avait perdu de vue. Il ralentit le pas. De toute façon, Roy connaissait mieux Central que lui. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il pouvait aller, et c'était un cul de sac. Avant qu'il ne s'arrête avant, épuisé. Il le trouverait. C'était forcé.

Roy continua à le chercher tout en marchant. En imaginant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, s'il le retrouvait. Comment réagirait il? Le frapperait-il encore?

Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais Roy avait peur.

Puis il dépassa le croisement d'une rue. Et ce qu'il vit le glaça.

Edward. Inconnu. Pistolet. Tempe. Otage.

Même dans ses cauchemars, c'était plus doux que ça.

L'homme qui le tenait en otage le regarda d'un air cruel. Il se lécha la lèvre. Était-ce ce genre de personne qui se délectait de la souffrance des gens?

Edward le regarda, glacé d'effroi, les larmes aux yeux pour la première fois, le suppliant silencieusement de venir l'aider. Les yeux dorés n'exprimaient plus que la terreur, la peur de mourir, à moins que ce soit celle de souffrir? Roy s'en fichait au moment présent, il voulait juste le sauver. Ne pas le perdre. Ne pas perdre une personne chère encore une fois dans la même année. Vu l'état dans lequel il était lorsque Hughes fut tué, il n'osait pas imaginer son désespoir si Edward y passait.

Il y avait forcément un moyen. On pouvait négocier. Forcément. Assurément, il n'allait pas tuer Edward dans une ruelle comme celle-ci. _Bien sûr que non_. Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Roy tendit le bras, prêt à claquer des doigts.

Il pleuvait.

Désespéré.

Si seulement il avait un dieu en qui s'adresser, il aurait encore pu le supplier. En dernier recours. Tomber à genoux et implorer sa puissance.

Le grincement de la détente.

La détonation. Sèche et implacable.

Le sang d'Edward se mêlant à l'eau.

Il hurla, oubliant même de poursuivre le meurtrier. La douleur était extrême. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Roy Mustang, à genoux, brisé sous la pluie, le regard vide, telle une statue.

Le corps d'Edward sur le pavé.

* * *

_Bon, ben vous l'avez en avance votre chapitre, j'ai trouvé Internet làoù je suis n--n. Pour ce chapitre, j'avoue que j'ai complêtemeeeent dévié de mon idée initiale, mais que voulez vous, l'idée m'est venue juste avant de m'endormir et je l'ai écrit entre deux et quatres heures du matin D_

_Me tuez pas maintenant sivoupléééé, attendez la suite, promis elle arrive bientôt. En attendant, vous pourriez peut-être poster des reviews?_

_Bisous, à la prochaine (demain ou après-demain, promiiiiis)_


	18. Blanche

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : M, maintenant

* * *

_**Edward**_

La pièce était blanche, tellement blanche ! Tellement blanche, qu'avec le soleil qui y tapait, ça en devenait éblouissant. Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour cette raison qu'il les referma aussitôt. Il avait conscience de la présence de Roy à ses côtés. Il se demanda bêtement si celui-ci n'était pas fâché. Après tout, il l'avait frappé au visage, et il ne pourrait plus faire de conquêtes avant un petit bout de temps, vu le bleu qu'il avait sur la joue.

Puis, Edward se demanda pourquoi il l'avait frappé.

Tout lui revint en mémoire, comme quand on rembobine une cassette : La balle tirée, le fou qui l'avait attrapé, la course, le coup de poing, la tristesse, la vengeance, la stupeur de découvrir ce que Roy avait fait, leur bonheur aussi, celui qui n'avait duré qu'un week-end.

Il se demanda pourquoi il étaient encore en vie. Il voulut se toucher la tête pour voir si la blessure était profonde, et il se rendit compte qu'un bandage lui enserrait la crâne jusqu'au milieu du front, qu'il était sous respirateur et sous perfusion. Des anti-douleurs ? C'était pour ça qu'il avait tant de mal à réfléchir ?

Roy, ayant apparemment remarqué le geste d'Edward, sursauta et se pencha au dessus de lui, l'air inquiet mais tout de même heureux.

- Edward. Tu est réveillé.

Il appuya sur le bouton rouge qui se situait sur la tête de lit du blond, et quelques minutes après, une infirmère apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Monsieur Elric. Comment vous sentez vous?

Edward avait remarqué que le regard de Roy ne le lâchait pas.

- J'ai l'esprit un peu confus, mais je suppose que ce sont les drogues ?

L'infirmière acquiesça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me suis pas fait tirer dans la tête ? Je suis pas censé être mort ?

- En fait, le détraqué qui vous a tiré dessus tremblait énormément, et c'est ça qui vous a sauvé : le canon a glissé et la balle n'est pas partie vers le cerveau, mais s'est logée juste devant l'os du front. La poudre était mouillée, donc le revolver n'a pas eu autant de puissance qu'en temps normal. Mais vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, que cet homme-ci (elle désigna Roy en lui souriant, et Edward se retint de ne pas la mordre tellement il était jaloux) vous ait amené si vite à l'hôpital militaire. Nous avons pu extraire la balle. C'est miraculeux que votre cerveau n'aie presque pas été touché.

- Hmm, hmm.

Edward n'avait pas tout compris, mais il était vivant, et c'était Roy qui l'avait sauvé. L'infirmière dit quelque chose à propos de dormir et de la dose de morphine tout en trifouillant dans la poche de liquide de sa perfusion, et puis il se sentit planer et s'endormit.

* * *

**_Roy_**

La pièce était blanche, tellement blanche ! Avec ce soleil de midi, la luminosité dans la chambre numéro 133 de l'hôpital militaire de Central City était tellement forte que Roy devait fermer les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Les yeux fermés, donc, il réfléchissait.

Les médecins avaient dit qu'ils étaient optimistes, que sûrement, Edward s'en sortirait avec une grosse cicatrice. Mais il restait toujours un risque qu'il ne s'éveille jamais, même si les grosses machines qui étaient branchées sur lui signalaient que son cerveau travaillait de plus en plus, la courbe s'élevant de minute en minute.

Un bruit attira son attention. Edward avait bougé. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et le regarda ouvrir les yeux doucement. Il avait l'air perdu. Se forçant à garder son calme, Roy marmonna :

- Edward. Tu est réveillé.

Puis il se pencha et appuya sur la sonnette qui ferait venir cette cruche d'infirmière qui passait son temps à le draguer au lieu de s'occuper de ses patients. Elle débarqua quelques moment plus tard, demandant à Edward comment il allait.

Comment il allait? Mal ! Il s'était fait tirer dessus. C'était un miracle qu'il fasse encore partie des êtres vivants de cette terre.

Pendant qu'il enrageait dans sa tête, l'infirmière lui fit un sourire éclatant tout en continuant d'expliquer à Edward ce qu'il foutait dans ce monde. Il vit la machoire d'Edward se crisper et, satisfait, il répondit à ce sourire par un regard noir.

Il allait pas se faire draguer par l'infirmière qui soignait son amour, quand même !

Edward répondit faiblement à ces explications.

Roy observa du coin de l'œil l'infirmière augmenter la dose de morphine et de somnifères dans la perfusion d'Edward. Si elle faisait une seule chose de travers, il ferait un scandale.

Elle expliquait à Edward qu'il allait dormir, puis sortit de la chambre avec un clin d'oeil équivoque à Roy.

Ce dernier attendit que l'adolescent blessé s'endorme, puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement plus mignon quand il dormait. Il ne mordait pas, ne se vengeait pas, ne le frappait pas et ne s'insurgeait pas lorsqu'on lui disait qu'il était petit.

Il savait que l'infirmière regardait à travers la porte. Il l'entendit partir en courant.

Il alla se chercher un café.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre tardif. J'espère que vous êtes rassurés, je n'ai pas tué Edo (de toute façon j'en aurais été incapable, sinon j'aurais pas pu faire la fin de ma fic :( et puis Edo, je l'aime trooooop x))_

_Autre chose : Je n'y connais absolument RIEN en médecine, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de plausible, alors vous me pardonnerez si ça tient pas debout ;)  
_

_Bon ben comme d'habitude, je remercie ceux qui laissent des reviews, et particulièrement ceux qui en laissent à chaque chapitre, et je vous encourage à en laisser ENCORE plus à ce chapitre (bah oui, pourquoi pas ? :D)_

_Ah, et puis : La suite viendra pas tout de suite, parce que j'ai plus de chapitres d'avances et que MOI je suis en vacance et j'ai pas forcément envie d'écrire, c'est tellement mieux d'aller à la plage se dorer la pilule. Pas de chapitre pour bientôt, donc._

_Bisous et à la prochaine fois._


	19. L'air frais

Chapitre 6

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : M

* * *

_**Edward**_

L'air frais entrait à flot dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte tandis qu'Edward se réveillait doucement. Il avait toujours l'esprit aussi embrumé, ce qu'il mit sur le compte du liquide transparent qui s'écoulait de la perfusion dans ses veines. Il n'aimait pas être drogué, ça non; Ca lui donnait l'impression que, pendant qu'il était endormi artificiellement, on pouvait abuser de lui autant qu'on voulait, on pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait, le violer, lui tirer ses organes, voire pire.

Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudrait qu'il demande ça à l'infirmière qui ne manquerait pas de passer bientôt.

Heureusement, il savait que personne n'avait pu lui tirer ses organes, parce que Roy sommeillait dans la chaise en plastique bleu située non loin de son lit. Et il l'aurait sûrement protégé dans ce cas là. Ou alors, au contraire, il avait pu abuser de lui pendant son sommeil.

Edward chassa cette idée de sa tête; certes, Roy était manipulateur, mais pas à ce point là. Si ?

Non, non. Il se repentait trop de ce qu'il avait fait, d'avoir brûlé sa maison, pour encore faire quelque chose qui amènerait Edward à lui en vouloir. Bien sûr que non.

Sur ces réflexions, l'infirmière entra. Elle avait dans les mains un plateau-repas qu'elle mit sur les genoux d'Edward tout en lui expliquant que, parce qu'elle allait lui enlever sa perfusion, il allait maintenant devoir se nourrir normalement. Puis, elle enleva l'aiguille du bras d'Edward, en lui disant:

"Tout de même, tu as un trou dans la tête, il se peut que tu aies vraiment mal; après tout, ça n'a pas eu le temps de se refermer, tu n'es ici que depuis une dizaine de jours, et même si tu cicatrises vite, le trou est toujours là. Si tu as mal, appuie sur le bouton, on viendra de donner des anti-douleur, d'accord ?"

Un flot de parole ininterrompu. Edward n'avait saisi que quelques mots, les plus importants. Il acquiesça, troublé. Une dizaine de jours, il avait dormi ? L'air perdu, il regarda autour de lui et vit que Roy s'était réveillé et qu'il lui souriait. L'infirmière sortait, et Edward demanda, perdu :

- Dix jours, a-t-elle dit ? Je suis resté dans le coma si longtemps ?

Il commença à manger pendant que Roy répondait.

- Oui. T'étais un légume. Ils pensaient que tu allais te réveiller, mais ils n'étaient sûrs de rien. Tout le monde a eu très peur pour toi, et d'ailleurs je dois te souhaiter un bon rétablissement de la part de Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, Farman et Breda. Et d'Alphonse. Il voulait venir te voir mais il n'a pas pu, il n'y avait plus de billets de train.

- Et... Pendant dix jours... Euh...

Roy eut l'air de comprendre, et répondit.

- Je surveillais la courbe d'activité de ton cerveau et tes électrocardiogrammes...

- Ah...

Une douleur atroce lui vrillait le crâne, et il se demanda si, finalement, il ne préférerait pas être drogué.

Roy, apparemment, l'avait remarqué. Il s'approcha et tendit la main vers lui en lui demandant si ça allait. Edward fit un faible sourire pour ne pas montrer sa douleur, et Roy eut l'air de s'alarmer encore plus. Il appuya sur le bouton sans demander l'avis du blond, et l'infirmière apparut avec un verre dans les mains, qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet. Puis elle dit :

- Je compte sur vous pour lui faire boire, colonel Mustang (sourire, sourire, et grognement d'Edward.)

- Je n'y manquerais pas, madame.

Madame ? Elle sortie, vexée.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Edward poussa le médicament plus loin de lui, marmonnant qu'il ne voulait pas être encore drogué.

- Prends ton médicament, imposa Roy, sérieux et ferme.

- Non.

- Prends le.

- Vous n'avez qu'à le prendre, vous.

Roy tiqua au vouvoiement et le prit au mot. Il prit dans sa bouche le contenu du verre.

Il se pencha au dessus d'Edward qui ne comprenait rien, puis l'embrassa.

Il avala le médicament. Mais il continuait d'embrasser Roy.

Jusqu'à ce que sa vue devienne floue et qu'il tombe encore dans un sommeil artificiel.

* * *

_**Roy**_

L'air frais entrait à flot dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte. Un courant d'air froid se formait, tourbillonnant. Ce fut ce qui réveilla Roy, quelques secondes avant le passage de l'infirmière qui apportait le déjeuner d'Edward.

Elle lui enleva sa perfusion, lui expliqua des trucs, Roy n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il regardait l'adolescent. A un moment donné, celui-ci lança un œil dans sa direction. Le colonel lui sourît.

Elle sortit, Edward hésita, puis balbutia :

- Dix jours, a-t-elle dit ? Je suis resté dans le coma si longtemps ?

Il piqua un cube de nourriture non identifiable avec sa fourchette et commença à mâcher avec précaution.

- Oui. T'étais un légume. Ils pensaient que tu allais te réveiller, mais ils n'étaient sûrs de rien. Tout le monde a eu très peur pour toi, et d'ailleurs je dois te souhaiter un bon rétablissement de la part de Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, Farman et Breda. Et d'Alphonse. Il voulait venir te voir mais il n'a pas pu, il n'y avait plus de billets de train.

En réalité, il n'était pas vraiment retourné travailler après l'accident, préférant se morfondre et se maudire, parce qu'il croyait que c'était de sa faute. Mais il avait passé des coups de fil depuis l'hôpital, et puis il avait pris deux- trois dossiers, histoire de mettre son temps "libre" à contribution.

- Et... Pendant dix jours... Euh..

Il avait deviné.

- Je surveillais la courbe d'activité de ton cerveau et tes électrocardiogrammes...

"Et je crevais de peur qu'à un moment, la courbe devienne plate, le moniteur se mette à sonner, et que je te vois mourir devant mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas, ne pouvais pas te perdre, j'avais l'impression que si je n'étais pas là à veiller sur toi, il allait encore se passer un truc horrible, et ça, j'en veux pas. Je peux pas te perdre, Ed, parce que je t'aime à en crever. Même si je te l'ai jamais dit et que t'en doutes sûrement."

Tous ces mots qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il les criait avec les yeux. Edward répondit simplement :

- Ah...

Et puis il prit sa tête entre ses mains, il avait l'air très mal. Il releva la tête à sourit faiblement à Roy, qui n'hésita plus et appuya sur la sonnette.

L'infirmière débarqua, un verre à la main, le posa et dit à Roy qu'elle comptait sur lui pour lui faire prendre le médicament. Toutes sortes d'idées bizarres lui vinrent à l'esprit, qu'il repoussa à contrecœur. Il lui dit "au revoir madame" pour l'offenser, et il espéra qu'on lui en mettrait une autre la prochaine fois. Il ne la supportait plus, il ne supportait plus de se faire draguer.

Toujours était il qu'il y avait dans un pièce un blond souffrant et un verre de calmant, l'un ne semblant pas vouloir être ami avec l'autre.

- Prends ton médicament. Ton ferme.

- Non. Impertinence

- Prends le.

- Vous n'avez qu'à le prendre, vous.

Erf. Vous? C'était pire que le "madame" qu'il avait lancé tout à l'heure ! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait... Non, ne pas rougir, un colonel ne rougit pas.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, il prit Edward au mot, mit le médicament dans sa bouche, se pencha au dessus d'Edward qui le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis l'embrassa.

Edward ne fit rien pour le repousser. Avala le médicament sans rechigner.

Ils s'embrassaient sur un lit d'hôpital.

Edward s'endormit.

Cette fois, Roy avait vraiment besoin d'un café !

* * *

_Ouala pour le chapitre 19 ! Du plagiat sur Love Mode? Non, non, où ça? (a)_

_Profitez bien de ce chapitre, plus que deux et c'est fini ! A la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Bisous._


	20. Un jour

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : M

* * *

_**Roy & Ed**_

Un jour arriva où la plaie fut guérie. Un jours arriva où Edward n'avait plus mal à la tête en permanence et où il pouvait se passer de drogues. Un jour arriva où l'infirmière entra dans la chambre d'Edward et lui dit qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui.

Roy lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet pendant qu'il s'habillait.

Il lui tendit la main.

- On y va ?

Edward lui prit la main. Ils y allèrent.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est un chapitre OVER-COURT, je sais, mais je voyais pas comment faire d'autre, parce que quand c'est trop sucré, SAMAYNERVE. Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas la vraie fin, il va y avoir un épilogue qui devrait plaire à beaucoup d'entre vous n--n_

_Allez, comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Bisous bisous._


	21. Epilogue

Titre : Les lumières de Central, la nuit

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Pairing : RoyxEd

Rating : M

* * *

"- Je peux ?

- Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais vas y doucement, j'ai jamais fait ça...

- Non mais vraiment, je peux ?

- C'est toi qui a dit que ce serait ma punition, non? Si tu veux me punir, vas-y !

- Bha..."

Edward, pas rassuré, enduit néanmoins deux de ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de les introduire l'un après l'autre en Roy, qui commença à gémir.

"- Ça va ? Dis, ça va ?

- Oooooh oui, Edward, ça va...

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Mmmh, Edward, t'as commencé, tu finis maintenant."

Edward préféra quand même continuer de détendre Roy avec ses doigts, avant de s'agenouiller et prendre son sexe dans sa bouche et d'entamer un va et viens synchronisé avec ses doigts et sa bouche.

Roy gémissait devant cette avalanche de plaisir, et ne tarda pas à jouir. Edward s'essuya la bouche, et voyant que Roy était maintenant détendu, s'introduit en lui.

Au début, il n'était pas sûr que les gémissements de Roy soient seulement de plaisir. Et puis, les bruits et les soupirs changèrent d'intonation, et là, il était sûr qu'il prenait son pied.

Tandis que lui, Edward, était bien, tellement serré, tellement chaud... Ils criaient maintenant, presque à l'unisson, trempés de sueurs, comblés, heureux, et la jouissance ne tarda pas à arriver.

Ils s'écroulèrent. Le lit était collant, ils s'allongèrent sur le sol. Ils s'embrassaient, ils étaient heureux.

Ils pouvaient rester comme ça pour l'éternité.

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai pas pu résister, je vous ai casé un lemon dans l'épilogue xD _

_Merci à toutes (tous?) de m'avoir suivie, ça m'a fait plaisir que vous soyez aussi enthousiastes pour mon histoire, et moi je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça (je peux vous le dire maintenant? Le fait qu'Edo attache Roy sur un lit puis s'en aille, c'est ce que j'aurais rêvé d'oser faire à un mec :D) _

_Donc merci pour tout et merci d'avoir laissé des reviews et merci de m'avoir lue._

)


End file.
